Tears of a Broken Angel
by Semper13
Summary: Brennan's POV:I could feel the tears stinging my eyes as Booth stared at me. I had nothing to say except, "Why?" "Because...I love...her." He answered. Booth is acting strange and he's leaving. Bones knows that he's not leaving for love. Angel/Bones cross
1. Because I love her

I could feel the tears stinging my eyes as Booth stared at me. My guess was that he was patiently wondering what I was going to reply to his statement.

My mouth opened, agaped. I had nothing to say except, "Why?"

His beautiful chocolate eyes forced away from my blue gaze down to his shoes. "Because...I love...her." He answered, not looking at me and smiled softly.

I mechanically shook my head from side to side, trying to shake what he told me away. "What does that even mean?" I asked, when a tear escaped down to my cheek.

"That I love her. I guess I always have." Then, he looked up at me. Straight in the eye. I could tell that he was a bit confused. "Why are you crying?" His smile vanished to a smug smirk. "Are those tears of joy for me, Bones?"

I scoffed. How could he have been so naiive?! Had these four years of knowing eachother really has been nothing for him? Did I not matter? Did he not notice how I felt about him? And if he did, did he lead me on?

My blood rushed to my ears. I could remember the events that happened before this. I remember about two weeks ago, an old girlfriend of his from college came for an old visit. Her name was Ruby Charm and they were together for 3 straight years. She was beautiful, I admit. To my surprise, she was also very bright.

Her eyes were gray, changing by any color of clothing she wore. Her hair was as black as her nail polish and her skin as white as cotton. She reminded me of the story of Snow White that my mother used to tell me about. I know that it is impossible for a person to be THAT pale, but Ruby Charm was enough to change my mind.

Her last name really did do justice for her. She was quite a charming woman. I saw how she and Booth acted towards eachother. Everytime I saw them together, it seemed like they were always whispering in hush tones. I payed no attention. I thought that Booth and I had a strong bond. That he and I would eventually be together and she's just an old friend or a distraction for people to not know about our feelings.

Then today, Booth came into my office, just when every worker had left and I was about to escape my work as well. He came, looking a bit more pale that usual, and told me, "We need to talk, Bones."

"Sure." I said casually as I picked up my coat.

"I'm leaving..." I looked at him, speachless, and he finished, "With Ruby."

"What?" I knew horror was written all over my face, but I didn't care. The problem with him leaving with Ruby was that she didn't live in the United States. She lived in Ireland.

"You're going with her back to Ireland? But what about Parker? What about your job? You home?..." _What about me?_

"No. I'm not going to Ireland, Bones." He said calmly while my eyes bruned. "I'm going far away from here. I'll send letters to Parker and paying a few visits, but that's it. I'm not coming back. I'm leaving with her tonight. We're going around the world...together."

I asked, "Why?" and he tells me that he loves **her**.

As I'm processing this, he's still wondering why I'm tearing up. I had no choice but to lie. I never admitted that I loved him and he might think that I have misunderstood of our relationship. "Yes, Booth...These are tears of joy." I said quitely. I'm an awful liar. He told me that before, but I never really realized it up until now. I couldn't even convince myself.

Booth frowned. "Hey." He tried to lift my chin up, but I stepped back. Something I never did. He looked a bit shocked at my action, but if he was going to leave me alone, I have better get used to his absense of simple touches.

"Bones." He looked at me. "What?"

"What..What?!" I bursted.

"Bones, I've already told you why I'm leaving..."

"Because you love _her_?...right." I looked away, the tears staining my face.

"Yeah." He stiffened. " I love..her." He said. I looked back up at him. I noticed that every time he said that he loved Ruby, he either paused or didn't look at me. It was as if though he was trying to convince _himself_.

"You lied. I was wrong." I looked at him in anger. "You ARE like everyone else in my life." I stormed off. He followed.

"Bones! Hey! What does that mean?!" He yelled. I stopped and twirled around.

"You said that you'd never leave me! You said that you'd always be here for me! You lied! I hope you're happy, Seeley!" I used his first name specifically just to show him how hurt I was.

"Temperance...I...I didn't lie--"

"The hell you didn't."

"I didn't!" He stepped closer to me. Our faces close to eachother, almost challenging one another.

"You are lying to me now as we speak." I said coldly. He didn't reply and that's when I knew, that that was the last time I would ever see him...for now.


	2. Decision of the Heart

I slammed the door of my apartment behind me. My blood boiled and I felt like my legs were going to give in under me. It took me a while to realize tears were pouring out of my eyes.

"How could he?" I snarled. I slid down to the floor, my back against the door. Maybe I was being a bit dramatic, but I've never loved anyone like I have for him.

Finally, I got my act together and went to take a shower. The warmth of the water still didn't calm me down. My chest heaved up and down and I knew that I couldn't let him go without a proper good-bye.

After that, I got dressed and quickly grabbed my car keys. I could see that it was getting beyond dark outside. I needed to hurry up if I wanted to catch up to him. He needs to know.

I was racing time and I knew that I couldn't win, but something was telling me that there was something else going on with Booth.

Something in his eyes earlier kept telling me something, but I don't know what! Was he in trouble? Was he being threatened? Did this Ruby Charm manipulate him in some way?

My heart pounding on my chest kept me living as I pulled up near his house. He and his car was still there...but he wasn't alone. I decided to take a slight turn and park a bit farther. I got out of the car and hid in the bushes, getting closer to Ruby and Booth packing the car.

I could hear them talking clearly. I took a look at Booth, who looked more tired and more depressed than ever. Ruby, still holding her stance, looked the same as ever, except she had a slight cold look on her face.

"Come on, Angel. We have to hurry up. You're starting to change faster than before. I can't bring you to Buffy in a pile of dust." She spoke in a harsh tone.

_Angel? Buffy? Dust?! What?!_ I thought to myself. Who was she talking to? What was she talking about?!

"I know..." Booth clutched over in pain. I was tempted to step over and help him, but I knew that I couldn't. "...it's just...so overwelming. I haven't been a vampire in a long time! Why does Buffy need with me anyways?" He spoke. I didn't know what he was talking about. Why was he talking about being a vampire? Vampires aren't real and it would certainly be irrational of him thinking that he was once one!

And who was this Buffy persona? Another woman he supposedly loves?

Ruby shrugged. "I don't know, dude." I smiled. She must have been talking way too much with Hodgins. "But all she said was that she needed to talk to you."

"Couldn't she have..." another look of pain, "...called?!"

"Look, man, I don't know what's up. She just told me and the other Slayers that The Powers That Be are all whigged out and they need their so-called Champions." Ruby put her hands on her hips.

"Why didn't they call Spike?! I bet he had nothing to do throughout his nely given life! I have a great life now! I have a job, a son, Bones..." Booth sighed after he said my nickname. He looked down in sadness. Ruby seemed to notice.

"I don't think you have her anymore." She said, and Booth glared at her. "Besides, we've already brought Spike and Illyria back to head quarters. We just need you..."

"I still don't want to go--"

"Giles said that it might have something to do with your scientist." She rushed it. I winced while Booth stared at her in disbelief.

"What has somethig to do with Bones?" Booth looked at her threat in his eyes. "There's nothing wrong with Bones, you hear me? She's a normal person with a normal life. The Powers That Be better have not brought her into this." His voice got bit louder and angrier as he stepped closer to her.

She put her hands up in defense. "Woah, woah, Big Guy. Listen, I don't know anything else. I'm just the mail...person. I'm here to deliver and serve...not to mention keeping you from biting the dust. As soon as we find out if your scientist is in trouble or part of this, I promise, I'll find a way to persuade Buffy into letting you come back."

Booth looked at her with those beautiful brown eyes. "And how are you going to persuade Buffy? She's pretty hard-headed."

Ruby put her hands on her hips, smiled crookedly and waggled her eye brows up and down. "Oohh, I could find a way with her."

He looked at her dumbfoundedly and then replied, "I don't want to know. Besides, I don't think Buffy rolls that way..."

"Oh, that's not one of the Slayers said." Ruby chuckled to herself. Booth held onto his breath in wrinkled his nose.

"Can we get out of here before I go back for Bones?" Booth got in the car and Ruby followed.

I wanted to call Booth, but I was still wondering what the hell was going on. Slayer? Buffy? Vampire? Powers that Be? What has Booth gotten into?!


	3. Spiked While Waiting

I don't know what happened to Booth and if he really did leave with Ruby far away. Maybe he just stayed at a hotel close by, I kept telling myself. He seemed too reluctant when he said that he wasn't coming back. He would never do that. I know him too well. He still has Parker...and me.

Something bad was going to happen. I checked who this Buffy persona was, but due to lack of last name, I couldn't find her. But I did google "Slayer". Extaordinarily, a Slayer is a female warrior that slays vampires, demons, and other paranormal creatures and this destiny is supposedly passed on from generation to generation.

I scoffed. I still had no idea what such thing had to do with Booth and his strange actions. Vampire? It's not possible. Even if he was once a vampire, there is no cure to that! How do I know? Well, myths say that in order to be a vampire, you have to be dead. If you're dead, then scientifically, it's impossible to be alive again!.....Not that I believe in such nonesense.

I waited for Booth to come into the Jeffersonian, wearing his suit, with caase file in hand and him whistling a tune as he flashed his card on the platform. But he never came. Don't worry, I say to myself. There were times when he wouldn't have a case for me for about a week and a half. A dead body has to show up sooner or later.

Is it too late to rephrase that?

Three weeks passed by. I became even more frustrated and out of focus on my work. Hodgins, Cam, and Angela became worried about me.

I was in my office, almost time to go home. The lab was starting to shut down, since it was dark outside.

"Sweetie, you have to calm down. Maybe Booth took a slight vacation." Angela said to me as I rattled my head of all the possibilities that could've happened to him while meeting this Buffy person. Of course, I didn't tell her anything about him and Ruby leaving or them talking. I thought that she would think of calling Sweets.

"No, Booth would've told me. He would've gotten so bored that he would come and visit once in a while." Angela took a step back and shook her head. Hodgins came in and I could hear her tell him, "I tried." and then walk away.

"Dr. Brennan, you should really get back on the platform. There's some guy with an incredibly sarcasm issues looking for you. He says it's urgent." Hodgins said to me.

I sighed. I was so tired, I didn't even care of taking a peek at the man. I came out of my office, putting my coat on and stared at the strange man, who was looking at Hodgins's spot. Hodgins immediatly ran to him and took whatever was in his hands away from him.

"Don't touch that! You might break it!" He said as he put them back gently.

"Oh, well, I'm bleeding sorry, Mr. Big Scientist Guy. Don't get your knickers caught up in a bunch." The strange man said, mockingly. He obviously was British. His eyes were brilliantly blue and his hair was short and a bit wavy with a very, very blonde color to it. He had beautiful cheek bone structure and mouth held on a smirk as Hodgins glared at him and left.

"May I help you, sir?" I asked, watching his pursed mouth change from smirk to an o.

"Umm...Yeah. Are you Bones?" He asked, with a heavy British accent.

I blinked hard. Bones. ONLY Booth calls me Bones. He probably sent him here. Booth might be in trouble.

"Yes. I am Bones. Is there something wrong with Booth? Where is he?" I asked, the man only frowned.

"Booth?..." He took a minute thinking and then laughed, "Oh right. Peaches's name. Well, what ISN'T wrong with him? No, he's not hurt, if that's what you mean. He's just peachy keen. Except, he won't shut the bleeding hell about his 'Bones'."

I slightly smiled at that. He does care about me. He's worried about me. But why did he leave? Why didn't he stay with me?

"Where is he?" I asked, getting ready to leave with him and follow him wherever, which was probably a foolish thing to do.

"Woah, woah, Bird. I can't just tell you where he is. I have to take you there. And hearing from what Peaches says about you, you might want to know what my name is?"

I nearly forgot precaution. "Yeah....Who are you?"

"The name's William...er, Spike, if you will. I'm an old...**old** _friend_ of Booth's." He said, putting his hand in his pocket jeans smugly.

"Right. Let's go. Take me to him." I said, grabbing onto his shirt and walking away, dragging him along with me.

I didn't realize how** cold** this man was. Spike...whatever nickname that was, stopped me and said, "Now, hold on right there, Bird. First we need to get to your place and pack up some girlies of yours. We don't need you borrowing from where we're going."

I frowned. "Where are we going, Spike?"

"Umm....in a land far, far away." I crossed my arms, looking at him with my most deadliest glare. He sighed and said, "I'll explain to you on the way to your place, while you pack, and on the way to where we're going."

My eyes grew big and he nodded, "Oh yeah. It's a very, very long and confusing story. Let's just say that Booth isn't the man you know."


	4. Talk to the Shoe

I sat in the passenger's seat of Spike's car. The windows were extremely tinted and I told him, "You're going to get a ticket."

He just laughed, "Bugger it. Coppers can't do a sod about it."

I frowned. He was too independent against the law. I knew that there had to be a reason behind it. "So what? Where you a vampire, too?" I asked, not even bothering to look at his shocked expression.

To be honest, I didn't expect him to answer. "Well, yeah. Who told you anything about vampires?"

I looked at him and laughed. "You have got to be joking." I muttered. "You can't expect me to believe that there are such things as those creatures!"

"Actually, I do." He replied smugly.

I sneered and shrugged my shoulders. "When Booth left, I overheard him and Ruby talking. They said something about vampires, a Slayer, and Powers That Be. They also said something about a Buffy."

Spike kept his eyes on the road and drove quickly, but without damage. I kept my eyes on him, amazed on how he can keep focus on driving so fast on the dark roads and talking to me.

"Well, once upon a time, there was a big, bad vampire, and his name was Angelus. He killed many people for passion and art. I, being part of the killing spree, enjoyed watching him do so..." He glanced at me and I knew that he caught the horrified look on my face.

"One day, Angelus was a bad puppy and killed the daughter of a very angry Gypsy tribe. They cursed him with a soul, which made him a good little puppy--"

"I thought Booth...umm..**Angelus** was a vampire." I tested him.

"Puppy is my way of calling him. Now are you going to shut the hell up and let me tell you, or am I gonna have to tie you up and tell you anyway?" He growled.

I nodded. Funny as it is, I actually believed that he **would** tie me up.

"Angelus, soon became known as Angel, the bleeding vampire with a bleeding soul. And let me tell you, having a soul can make you a bitch. Anyways, Angel, searching for redemption, met some bugger that showed him to Buffy, the Slayer. She lived in Sunnydale which is located on a Hellmouth which is home-sweet-home for demons and vamps.

He helped Buffy and her friends; Giles, her Watcher, try guessing what he does, Cordelia, the high school bitch, Xander, the poor excuse of a friend, and Willow, red-headed smartarse. Buffy, a dumb, beautiful, high school blonde that she is, fell in love with him.

I suppose you already know what a Slayer is?" He looked at me and I nodded. "So, they fell in love, did the nasty and Angel lost his soul, becoming Angelus once again. See, if Angel experiences a moment of happiness, he loses his soul and the curse is broken.

On with Angelus, the bleeding wanker killed Buffy's friend, scared her and her gang, and somehow improved on annoying the bleeding hell out of me!

He was very close to ending the world, so Buffy had to kill him. It didn't take long for him to come back since there's a prophecy that says that there's a vampire with a soul that takes a purpose on a huge fight in Apocalypse and then he would get to be a real boy again.

The Wanker came back and helped her once more, then left on his own fight to L.A.: The City of Angels. There, he took Cordelia, Wesley, an ex Watcher, Gunn, a street fighter, Fred, an intelligent woman they found on another dimension, and Lorne, an Empath Demon. When you sing, he could see your future. Together they fought, well at least Lorne ran off with his tail tucked under his legs and all..."

I frowned. Not knowing what he meant and he kept going. "And yeah...there might be a few details I left off."

I couldn't believe everything he had told me. Booth was a vampire. His name was Angelus then Angel? He fell in love with a Slayer? Got killed and came back? Then turned into a human? I didn't understand.

"Like what?" I dared to ask.

"Oh, like some big, evil law firm, Wolfram and Hart, was going after Angel's gang. Angel and Cordleia falling in love. Cordelia having visions of the future that hurt her so bad, she became a higher being with the Powers That Be, which pretty much are good people...or things. Angel having a miracle baby. Cordelia screwing the miracle baby. Cordelia giving birth to an evil god. Gunn and Fred getting it on. Then Wesley and Fred getting it on. Angel takes over Wolfram and Hart. Fred dying in order for a god to take over her body. Fred turning into the god, Illyria.

There's some other details I might have left off, but I bet Angel would fill you in."

I was mentally numb. I didn't think that was possible, but it happened. I have officially had a "brain-fart" as Booth once called it, sending him laughing histarically.

I couldn't believe any of this, but I had to! For the sake of Booth, I had to assume that this all did happen. Safe to say, Spike managed to explain all this to me right before parking the car in front of my apartment. We walked up in silence. I think he was giving me some time.

I opened the door and went into my room, packing up things as I went in. I needed to hurry up in order to get to Angel--I mean Booth quicker. The damn story was getting to me! Maybe he was setting me up. Maybe he wanted to know how I would act to such things, but something told me that this was serious.

As I finished, I looked into the living room where Spike was curiously looking at my pictures. I looked closely and saw that he was holding up the picture of Booth, Parker, and me. I remember that I was talking to Parker when Angela came out with a camera and shouted, "Say cheese, Bren!" I remember telling her that there was no point on saying cheese while taking a picture.

Then I got curious. What would happen if I hit Spike on the head? Would he sense me coming like vampires supposedly do? Call me crazy, but I got my high heeled shoe, came straight at him as stealthily as I could and wacked him on the head.

Very bad idea. As soon as I hit him, he turned around, his face turned deformed somehow and he held onto my wrist. The shoe dropped from my hand and I stared at him in shock.

His teeth were sharp and his face was all...lumpy. A little too vague, but that's how I could explain it. His eyes were blood-shot red from rage. Then his face suddenly formed back to the same as he was before the shoe incident.

"What the hell was that?!" I yelled as he let go of my wrist.

"Your bleeding asking me?!" He winced as he touched the back of his head. "What was that for?!"

"I wanted to see if you would sense me coming at you!" I stepped back. He crouched down and picked up the photo that he dropped.

"Of course I sensed you coming! I just didn't think you would sodding hit me!! And with a bleeding high-heeled shoe?! Bloody hell!"

He kept cursing while I calmed down.

Finally, I heard him sigh. "Are you ready?" I got my stuff and left the door before he would say anything. Too bad for me, I heard him mutter, "Angel's lucky that we need her."

"So...what is this about?" I asked as we packed up the car and got in. "Why do you need me?"

Spike turned on the engine and started, "Well, since both Angel and I succeeded on being Champions and good vamps with a soul, the Powers That Be decided that we both should be humans. And now that we are humans, they turned us back into vampires again because there's something big going on that could end the world for good."

"Which is?" I asked.

"You." He said. I blinked several times. "What do you mean by that?!" I asked, slightly offended.

"There's something inside you that could end this world. We have to kill you." He said it so calmly that it scared me so much.

"Kill me?!" My eyes widened, I searched for the car latch, but couldn't find it. It was too dark and Spike just chuckled.

"Oh, can't I have a bit of fun before you go into hysterics?!" He laughed. "Relax, I'm not going to kill you. We'd be damned if we do. But seriously, something evil is in you and we need to somehow exorsis it."

I still stared at him with big eyes. "NOT HELPING!" I started moving around the car.

"Well, gee! Not everything is gonna be said nice and pretty! You're gonna die along with your stupid Booth if you don't calm the bleeding hell down!" He reached over and pulled me down on my seat. "Am I gonna have to tie you down?!"

Shortly after, I sat on my passenger seat, ropes incircled around me, tied tight, and a piece of duck tape on my mouth. He hummed a little happy tune before turning on the radio which made the whole car boom with heavy metal German rock that made my ears almost bleed. He sang along with great enthusiasm, and I, sat taped and tied alongside him the road.


	5. Animal I've Become

As I sat tied up to the passenger's seat the whole way, I got to thinking about Booth and his possible life as Angel. I, personally, thought that this was all a dream. A nightmare. I wanted to wake up in my office sofa anf Booth coming in, knocking on my door, with a smile on his face and coffee in his hands. I wanted to get back to work and be in the field with him, just like we used to.

Things has gotten a lot more complicated. My feeligns for Booth have now evolved in moe than one way and just when I was about to express them, this Ruby came and took him away from me. Now, I find out that it isn't her fault, that it was some Buffy's fault and that he was taken away was because I'm ending the world!!!

Spike sang along with the next song that came on and I was beginning to itch for something...hunger was eating away inside me and I desperately wanted to pull over and get a steak!

But, no. I am somewhat a vegetarian. I don't usually have hungers like these. I could go months without a cheeseburger. But this time, I wanted a steak...3 quarters of a pound red meat cooked...**rare.** I just wanted to taste it so bad, I was looking at Spike like a piece of meat.

I guess he sensed me looking at him and he turned off the radio. "What?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the road, occasionally taking glances at me.

"Ammff Hmmffreeyy." My mouth was still taped together by a simple piece of tape. He reached over and ripped it off. I could feel my mouth burning and rage soon overcame me.

"Ow!!" I gasped.

"What?"

"I said, 'I'm hungry'!" I grumbled. He shook his head.

"We're too close to be making stops." He smirked. I inwardly growled and he took a shocked look at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Did you just **growl** at me?!" He laughed a bit and then was about to put the tape back, but I stopped him. "Wait! I'll keep quiet. That tape is starting to taste bad."

He gave me a disgusted look and chuckled, "You really are hungry."

"I didn't lie. Now, can we please get something to eat?!" I begged. He shook his head and gave the same crap.

I stopped asking because I didn't want to be gagged this time. So I kept quiet...for about half an hour. The hunger was excruciating. All I could think about was **meat**. The long, vacant, dirt road became a blurr to me and Spike just enjoyed the silence. My stomache growling grew louder and louder, but he didn't seem to notice. It was like I was just imagining this pain and voice coming from my gut.

I couldn't take it anymore. I secretly stared at Spike, hoping taht he would have sense enough to make a stop and get me ten cheeseburger combos at a nearest McDonald's.

Then, for some reason, his cheeks reminded me of ribs. So saucy...and **meaty. **And his neck was beginning to call to me. I realized I was getting closer to him...only slightly. He still didn't notice. All I could hear was my stomache growling..._"Get it. Want it. Get it."_...at least I think it was my stomache.

Within a split second, not even realizing what the hell I was doing, I launched at him, taking a huge bite at his neck and keeping my teeth there. I could hear him screaming, cursing in his British accent. I felt the car taking huge turns and it falling, falling and it didn't stop...it **won't**.

The voice grew louder, screaming at me in the most demonic way, "**Get it! Get it! Want it! Get it!**"

Finally, the car stopped and Spike was struggling to get me off of him. He pried my teeth off with bare hands and fell out of the car without hesiation. It took me a while to get used to what had happened. What my actions were all about.

I could see Spike rolling around in the dirt, blood gushing out of his neck wound. I fell out of the side he ran out of and fell on hands and knees. His curses were beginning to sink in when I saw that I had blood on my hands and all over me. I began to feel like an animal. I looked up at him and he was staring at me like I had grown two heads.

Suddenly, my humor came to me and I said, "I told you I was hungry." I laughed at my dark joke, but he stared at me as he sat far, far away from me with huge blue eyes.

"**What the bleeding hell is wrong with you?! You know, if I wasn't already dead, you would've killed me!!! Look at me! Look at what you did! Look at yourself! Just look!**" He yelled at me, I could've sworn he was turning red from anger or frustration. I didn't really see what the big deal was until I crawled over to the side mirror and looked at myself.

It was horrible. Blood was covering my mouth and it was smeared into my clothes. I looked at myself and I couldn't see me. I saw something **evil**. My eyes looked hungrier, almost like an animal's. I began to cry as I the taste of blood took me back to my senses.

"What have I done?! What am I doing?!" I turned to Spike, tears in my eyes. "**What am I turning into?!**"

"Obviously, you're not human anymore, Bird. Won't Giles have a field day on figuring out what happened." He walked back to the car, cautious about where to stand next to me and cursed out loud.

"Ohh....YOU SODDING....WOMAN! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO THE CAR!" He yelled at me once more and I looked inside towards his direction. The passenger's seat, in which I was once tied down to, was ripped off. The ropes clung on, ripped and the seatbelt was torn.

"Did I do that?" I asked in a tiny whisper. I don't know what was happening to me. I was starting to shiver, becoming more and more afraid. Spike must've seen how I terrified I was, so he didn't say anything else except, "Come on. We need to stop and take a rest. The sun's coming up and I won't do you any good. Not to mention this huge, bleeding hickey you gave me."

After getting a bit more cleaned up, we checked into a hotel room. I was too scared to go out while Spike slept through the day, so I stayed in the dark, little hotel room.

I waited for the night to come. I wanted so desperately to see Booth. To feel him giving me one of his infamous "guy hugs" and telling me that he'll be there with me, helping me along the way. To tell the truth, Spike wasn't any help. His mind was somewhere else. I think that I wasn't the only one afraid of me. Eventually, I fell asleep.

When he woke up, he called someone and talked to them for about twenty minutes. It didn't seem like a conversation, more like an argument with several people on the phone. I guess he thought that I was still asleep because he seemed to be talking freely about me. He cursed me and said things like, "bleeding" this, and "bleeding" that, or "sodding", and ending it with a "wanker".

He got off the phone. I waited five more minutes and decided to "wake up". Then, we were on our way.

...................................................................................

**Booth's Point Of View...**_(Finally!)_

I brushed my hair back with my hand while I stayed in a ficility that Giles and Buffy managed to get. It turns out that they got enough money from fundraisers by the Potentials and took over the hotel that I once called "Angel's Investigations".

It would be a long time until Bones would come here, knowing that she and Spike would get into fights and Bones, as stubborn as she is, would insist on " not believing on such irrational explanations". I smiled at this. My Bones, the scientist. She's a big girl. She can take on Spike any time...I just hope she doesn't take him in the wrong ways. No, she wouldn't do that.

Well...that was one of my reasons why I think it would take a while for her to come here. The other is that she never wants to see my face again. When I left, she was crying. I hate seeing her blue eyes fill up like a real ocean. It breaks my heart. Of course, now my heart doesn't beat anymore, but if it did, it would beat for her. And only her.

Sure, I was in this hotel with a whole bunch of slayers, my old gang, the Scoobies, Andrew, and Buffy, but none could compare to my Bones.

Buffy and I have moved on. I realized that I did have slight feelings for her, but after all I've been through, I think that ship has sailed, sunk, and been burried like the Titanic.

Illyria was here, too. Surprisingly, she stuck with the demon killing. She liked what she saw when we fought against Wolfram and Hart. I knew that the only reason why she liked it so much was because of all the demons claiming that they were better than any god. Of course, she begged to differ.

After killing Lesly, Lorne left and went running to Buffy. That's how we won the battle. Buffy and her Slayers came and helped. Lorne satyed with her and helped out, minus the killing. He just sang for the new Slayers who were home sick.

Sadly, Gunn didn't make it. He was turned into a vampire during battle and then was staked by Illyria. She kept killing even though we won because she "was not done mourning".

Wesley died way before the battle and Cordelia before that. The only thing was that Cordelia became a higher being with the Powers That Be. That's how I got to become a vampire once again. The only good part was that I wasn't cursed anymore, but I still had my sould without losing it...

Yippy-cay-yay, I thought with bitter sarcasm.

The room I stay in was Connor's old room. I set it up when I found out he was coming, but then he hurt me, so I guess father-and-son living together was out of the question. I looked at the teddy bear I kept for him since he was a baby. I missed Parker. Even though I wasn't sure if he really was my son, I still longed for him.

Lorne knocked on my door befofe coming in. "Hey, Angel."

I dryly laughed. "I haven't heard that name in such a long time, it lost all meaning to me."

I could see that Lorne was still being careful around me. In fact, everyone was. And they weren't just careful with me. They were careful with Spike. He hated it. I know it. He hates taking pity, which is why he volunteered to go and pick Bones up, to get away from everyone. Maybe it was so easy for him to hide how depressed he was because the PTB took away his humanity, but I could tell that he was hurting. As for me, I went back to brooding, reminding me of the Angel days.

It's been almost two days since everyone informed me that Bones was probably a live ticking bomb. That she might end the world. I remember that I yelled at them, outraged at the thought, and locked myself in my room. Childish, maybe, but it wasn't fair to bring** her** into this mess.

Coming back to the present, Lorne sighed and said, "Buffy is waiting for you downstairs. She wants to talk to you."

I followed him downstairs and found that not only Buffy was waiting for me, but the others; Buffy, Giles, Willow, Xander with an eye-patch, Illyria, Andrew, Ruby Charm, and possibly Willow's new gay interest. _'Maybe I should introduce Willow to Angela if Angela and her girlfriend don't work out',_ I made a mental note.

"What's going on?" I asked, sensing an intervention going on.

"She's changing." Buffy spoke out bluntly. She does that a lot. I haven't really noticed before, but it was getting a bit annoying.

"She, who?" I dared to ask.

"Your scientist lady. She's changing. Spike called. Something happened that kinda freaked him out." Xander answered.

I glared. "What do you mean?"

"Spike said that she bit him. She made him bleed and ripped out of the passenger seat that she was tied down to." Willow added.

"Well, Bones gets pissed off easily! Maybe being tied to the passenger's seat got her frustrated! Would any of you stand being tied down next to Spike?!" I protested.

"No, Angel. She was hungry. She wanted **blood**. Spike sensed it. Even he was a bit freaked." Buffy fought with me, giving the famous third degree. I knew that I had to cooperate. I was on her territory.

"Angel, w-we need to get her here as soon as, urm, possible." Giles cleaned his glasses and stuttered while speaking in his deep British accent. Sometimes I think that the only reason why he stutters so much was because he kept getting knocked out or running into doors.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I asked.

"Well, nothing...We just wanted to let you know." Andrew perked up. He reminded me a lot of Zach, except the whole socially retardedness.....well, kinda.

I walked back upstairs, aware that they were watching me go, and I knew that something else was up, I just didn't knwo what.


	6. The Fire in Bones

**A/N: Helloooo, readers! Thank you sooo much for the reviews. And, yes, I am well aware that my spelling is not done vey well and that is because I am horrible at typing, so thank you for your observations. Please read and review some more! It's my drug! Come on! Humor the druggie! :) **

**Booth's Point of View:**

It's been a couple of hours since I heard about Spike's call to Buffy, telling her that Bones bit him. How funny. This whole time, I was so worried that Spike might get so annoyed of Bones's rational observations that he might bite **her** and yet, **she** bit **him**.

I paced around my room, finally getting bored and annoyed of the loneliness, I walked downstairs, only to find that everyone has gone. The sun was down and the moon was up, bright as the day used to look to me...Back when I could stand in the sun and look at it directly for about a few minutes before blinnking away.

Slaying. They must've gone slaying. I started looking around the hotel. It has changed a lot. Wesley's old office was changed and was held as a storage room for Willow's magics.

The staircase was filled with pictures and hanging weapons. Everything seemed so...official. It was kinda like a more _slay-ish_ FBI building. Just as I was remembering the few moments I had here, Faith strolls in.

"Angel..." She steps a few steps forward. Her face is the same as I last saw her. This time, she seemed revived. Hopeful. I guess no one told her that I was here. She smiles with relief and then she power walks towards me, hugging me. A very un-Faith thing to do.

She realized what she was doing and then stepped back, still smiling apologetically. "Hey, Angel. I heard that you were coming back, but I wasn't sure when."

I smiled back. "Faith. Here I am. I see you have...gotten better."

"Yeah! B. gave me a spot to fill in as co-Slayer leader...or some crap like that." She shrugged it off and laughed. There was a brief moment of silence. "Thanks, Angel. Couldn't have done it..."

"No problem."

"Sooo, where's everybody?" She asked, looking around.

"I don't know. I guess they went out slaying." I answered.

"I guess I better be going. You know. Gotta catch up with B. Help her out with the other girls. You okay here?" Her hands were in her pockets as she spoke.

"No, I'm good. It's okay. Go." And with that, she left and I was alone...again.

A few minutes passed by. Then I heard a noise coming from outside. I paced about a bit longer and then it came. Crashing through the doors, men in blood red robes and dark faces came in with weapons and everything. I can take them.

_No, you can't. You're barely recovering from becoming a vamp again. You're not 100 percent!_

Funny how Buffy's voice could still echo through my mind through these years. I can take them. I have to. If I want to see Bones tonight, I'm going to have to make this place safer.

I tried hard to fight, but my strengths kept slipping. Finally, one of the robed guys pig armed me and put a knife to the side of my neck. The other robed men stood around me and one of them asked in a deep, ghastly voice, "Where is the Telos?"

"The what?" I asked. I was confused. Telos. It means something...I know it.

He repeated again and I still didn't know what they meant. They were angry, sure, but what good would it do for them to get all pissy on me?

I think that they realized that and the one keeping me hostage, slid the knife into my neck. I could feel it burning my throat and the blood oozing out. Son of a bitches. Why did they have to do that?!

Then I felt something real solid hhit me on the side of the head, making everything look darker than usual. In a few seconds, I was let go completely. Too bad for me, I hit the floor hard and I was left alone...again. But this time, it was dark. And then I heard two footsteps before completely knocking out.

.............................................

**Brennan's Point Of View**......_(Again.)_

I was following Spike through a beautiful garden towards a double door of a building. It was a bit dark, so I had to keep close to him. We walked through the door and a bright light from the building showered us as we entered.

The building was beautiful, but it held a presence of supernatural. Irrational, I know, but Booth once told me to put my brain on neutral and my heart on overdrive.

"There's something here..." I heard Spike say as he stood looking outside. I walked in and saw a body lying on the floor. It took me seconds to realize that it was Booth.

No. No. It can't be....

"**Booth!!**" I screamed when I saw blood on the floor next to him and a broken vase scattered all over the place. I ran to his side and frantically searched for a wound. There I found it. On his neck was a big gash going through. I gasped and felt his heart beat. None. It was gone and he was stone cold.

My breathing sped up as did my heartbeats. I heard Spike say something, but I couldn't quite catch it. I began to feel hot. Like I was on fire. His voice sounded like it was miles away.

_Suddenly, I began to calm down. It happened all too fast. Then, breath of life came to Booth and he bagan to cough. I smiled, tears burning my eyes._

_"Booth? Booth?! Are you okay? Hey! What happened?" I spoke to him as he looked at me with big, chocolate eyes._

_He smiled. "Hey, Bones."_

_I looked at his neck and the wound was gone. "How did that happen?"_

_"I'm a vampire, Bones. I heal easily." He smiled. I smiled back, but I cried tears of relief. He was okay. He was going to be okay._

_He stood up next to me and looked at Spike, who was standing near the door looking at us with amusement. Then his expression changed in a second. He grabbed me by the arms and shook me, yelling, "Brennan?! You have to stop this! Calm the sodding hell down! You're going to end chained down if you don't calm down!!!"_

I blinked and I was back. I don't know what happened because Booth wasn't standing next to me anymore. He was still bleeding on the floor and Spike was shaking me. All that I saw, all that happened, wasn't true. It was just a daydream of some sort, but it all looked real. Too real for me to let go so soon.

I began to realize that I was only kidding myself. It angered me how I could let my mind make up things. Booth was gone and it was my fault that I wasn't there sooner. I began to feel hot again. _Fire. Let the fire burn. Burn. Fire. Let it take over._

After I heard the voice, I blanked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Spike's Point Of View**..............

It's bad enough I had to take her here and now I have to look after her while no one's home. Before I walked into the building which Buffy used as some Slayer sanctuary, I sensed something dark. Of course, I'm not sure if my senses are all sod since I'm bearly getting the hang of being a vampire again.

I stood near the door when I heard Brennan scream, "Booth!!"

I turn around and I watch her fall to her knees to Angel who was battered on the floor. Blood. Why haven't I smelled it? Maybe I'm still not a hundred percent doggie.

I stood frozen, watching her scream his name, grabbing him by the chest and then touching his face. His fingers were desperately holding onto his collared shirt, looking at him with her blue eyes.

Then I felt the room turn into some kind of heater and then I realized that it was her. She had stopped saying anything and just held onto my grandsire. I looked at her and saw the same look on her face when she bit me.

I looked at her fiingers and I could literally see steam coming out of his chest. She's burning him. Bloody hell. What the hell is she?!

I grabbed her away from her, which was a conquest because this woman was boiling hot. I had to shake her out of it. I couldn't let Angel see her like this. He'll probably find a way to blame it on me...like I care. But like he had said, "_She's innocent. It's not fair..._"

I shook her from her arms and yelled at her to snap the hell out of it. She started looking like the next Big Bad.

She finally came back to reality. It was about time. I didn't have enough time to keep her on check and help Angel before Buffy and her girlies came back. Just when I thought she was her annoying, rational self, she turned around and looked at Angel. That's when it happened.

Oh no. Not good.

She began boiling again, this time, I couldn't keep my hands on her. "Ow! Bloody hell!" I looked at my burnt hands and then at her. Right then, she snogged me with a hell of a punch. It sent me across the bleeding room!

"Brennan!" I yelled as I stood up, trying to get her away from Angel.

She growled back and she wasn't beautiful anymore. Her blue eyes were blood red and her auburn hair was darker. Her skin was as pale as Ruby's skin, Angel's skin, and my skin put together and Angel is _really_ pale, so that's saying something!

She bared her teeth at me and pounced at me from where she was standing. I could feel her nails scratching the hell out of me as we rolled around the floor. Then I heard her whimper and became limp ontop of me.

I sat up a bit and looked at Angel, looking like crap as ever, tranqualizer gun at hand and on one knee. The weapon cabinet next to him was scattered, I'm guessing he was looking for the gun.

"Gee, thanks! I could've used that on the way here, but no! Spike needs to be taught a lesson on biting!" I said in sarcasm as I turned Brennan over. She was unconcience. Her hair and eyes were back to normal...for now.

Angel limped his way over to her side and carressed her face. I heard him whisper, "I'm sorry." Over and over again as I stood up.

"Hey. I'm over here. You should be apaologizing to **me**! I'm the one who she bit. I'm the one one who she attacked. I'm the one who had to keep her away from you. She's a bleeding animal!" I rolled my eyes.

Angel stood up, pissed as ever and yelled, "**She's not an animal**!" It must've taken all his strength to yell with that much hate because he slowly dropped down back to her side.

"Well..." I chose my words carefully, "Bullocks, Angel! She did attack me! She's starting to turn into whatever the hell she's supposed to become. We need to tie her up before you piss her off again."

He looked up at me with confusion. "What do you mean I pissed her off?"

"Well, she saw you on the floor and I guess she thought that you were dead. She grieves pretty fast."

I chuckled at my lame attempt of a joke, but Angel just growled and picked her up.

"Do you still have a steel cage in the basement?" He asked.

I put my hands up. "Woah, woah, Captain Forehead. Are you sure you can carry her all hero-like? I mean, a second ago, you couldn't yell at me without falling."

"I can handle her. I'm healing a lot faster. I think I'm getting used to being dead and all." He said flatly and then began heading towards the basement.

_This is going to be interesting._

He took her into the cage and carefully laid her on the bed. He said something to her and then locked the cage behind him.

This whole time I watched him, wondering if he's struggling with the new progress of becoming a vampire like I did. Of course, I can't show him that I'm struggling more than him. I'm better than him and he should know that I am stronger than him. Why should I sink to his level?

"What happened?" I asked when he sat next to me, watching Brennan sleeping.

Without looking at me he answered, "Red robed men came in, asked me where Telos was, and when I couldn't answer, they stabbed me and knocked me out."

It was insane how he could say it so casual. So official. Like some cop!

"Look at you! All FBI. You would think that becoming what we were would change your look on the them!" I smirked.

"You know what, Spike? No matter how much I brood, nothing will change. I keep remembering the people I didn't even kill in the army and I still feel like crap. I even remember the ones that I did kill as an FBI agent. But the one thing that I can't get over is **her**." He looked straight ahead as he talked.

Wow. Cordelia and her bleeding PTB made him into a G Man and they made me into some rich poet. Why does he still get to be a hero even as a human?!

I stared hard at him. His expression held on and I looked away. What's up with her that makes him act like this. This is not Angel. This is Booth...

**A/N I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, but school work's a bitch. Especially the ones giving it to me. =/ Well, please review, because I need a bit of adrenaline to keep it going.**


	7. Cavemen V Astronauts

**Hello, keep the reviews comin! And I'll be nice and give you a chapter!**

**Brennan's Point Of View**........

Everything was still dark to me. All I remember was Booth, lying on the floor...bleeding.

I could feel my body laying on something cold and steel. As I recovered, I could hear two men, arguing. Although their voices sounded far away, I could distinguish them. One was British, which must've been Spike's. The other was deep and I knew it was Booth.

My eye sight was coming to as I saw Booth and Spike growling at eachother.

----------------------------------------

**Spike's Point Of View**...........

I sat beside my grandsire as he watched Brennan sleep in the cage. The silence was annoying me, so I decided to annoy him.

"So, what's the deal with you and the good ol' doc?" I asked, prying.

Angel turned to look at me, "Spike, you can't go under five minutes without bugging me can you?"

I put my hand to my chest, acting hurt, "Angel! How could you say that? After all we've been through? I don't annoy you because I have nothing else better to do! I annoy you because it amuses me!"

Angel glared at me and spoke in an unusual, loud voice, "Hey Spike. How's your **neck**?!"

Oh, I knew the bugger was mocking me. "Oh, you think that's funny?! Well, at least I didn't last see her acting as an animal!"

"She's not an animal, Spike!"

"Yeah, she wasn't an animal back there. She's just a great actress!" I stood up just as he did. "Face it, Angel! She's going to be the eternal damnation of us all!"

"Not gonna happen! I'll find a way if I have to to make this stop." Angel, standing a bit taller than myself, glared down.

"Sure, sure! And I'll have rainbows shooting out of my ass!" Sarcasm never lets me down.

Angel just glared a bit more and then turned to look at Brennan. Ha! He had nothing else to say! I won this argument...again!

But, no. It wasn't enough for me. I had to keep going. It just amuses me how he always stays quiet after realizing that I'm right.

"Oh, and by the by, cavemen would kick astronaut's asses." I grumbled.

"You can never let it go, can you, Spike?! Astronauts are much more evolved than cavemen!" He yelled.

"Like I had said before: They evolved Into a bunch of namby-pamby, self-analyzing wankers--" I countered.

"Astronauts are bigger and smarter--"

"Is that all you got?!"

"Brains beats brawns! Astronauts could make up things out of anything's that's around them!--"

"Cavemen have fire!--"

"So do astronauts!"

"Why do they get fire, too? That's just--"

"They know how to make fire properly and they know how to stop it from spreading and hurting others!"

"Cavemen have the muscle! They're structured more than you have ever been, and they know how to survive out there--"

"Cavemen are paranoid! They would end up beating up eachother before they get to the astronaut!"

"Why the bloody hell are they paranoid?!--"

"Because, they are sensative to everything. They see fire, they freak. They see a man that can walk more upright, they freak! And even if they were to fight off the astronaut and they gang up on him, they would be paranoid about other cavemen ganging up against eachother!"

"Oh, bullocks, Angel! Cavemen have animal, fightig insticts--"

"Which made them die out faster by the killing eachother--"

"Yeah! And look at how long they survived!" I was enjoying seeing him squirm in how annoyed he was getting. This argument was getting more heated up than the first time.

Just as he was about to answer, we heard a small chuckle coming from the cage.

------------------------------------------------------

**Brennan's Point of View**...................

I had no idea what they were fighting about, but I could tell that this discussion was getting heated. Booth looked angrier than I've ever seen and Spike looked like he was just having a punch out of it...or a kick.

Finally I listened a bit and all I got out of it was that they were fighting about dominance between astronauts and cavemen!

I chuckled bit and it caught both of their attentions. Booth's anger left and an expression of shock overtook his features.

"Bones?" He asked. He took a step closer, but was stopped by Spike, who was looking at me cautiously.

"Hold on, Peaches. She might launch at you and I'm not explaining that to Buffy." Booth gave him a dirty look and came closer to me.

I was so relieved. He was okay and his wound was healed. "Is this for real?"

He didn't touch the bars of the cage I was put in. I grabbed to each bar as he paced. He frowned at my question.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you really a vampire? Is it true? Am I going to end the world?" I was hoping that he would unlock my cage and hold me into one of his "guy hugs" but he wouldn't move. He just stayed silent and stared at me and nodded.

He was different. I knew that he wasn't Booth anymore. That he has more memory since he's a vampire now. He was Angel. A vampire with a soul set out to possibly kill me.

His warm brown eyes were just dark and cold, like his body and emotion. He turned to Spike and nodded before leaving.

Spiek seemed to not understand his behavior either. He mumbled, "I bet if it were Buffy he would go all crazy."

It pierced my heart and I don't think he wanted me to hear it. "You really think so?" I could feel a tear daring to come out of my eye.

Spike looked up at me as he tried a key in the cage lock. "Hum?"

"Would he really go crazy if Buffy was in the same situation as I am?" I stared hard at him.

His eyes dropped shamefully to the key lock, "Oh, you heard that, didn't you?"

I didn't even have to answer.

"Well... I bet if you were in this situation and Angel wouldn't be so into himself, he would've gone crazier than usual." I could actually see the softness that was hidden behind his beautiful, blue eyes.

He smiled, as our eyes locked, "Well, bugger Angel! He's just gone off brooding like he always is. Always feeling sorry for himself. Don't pay any attention to him, Bird. You don't need that."

"Why are you being nice to me?" I asked as he helped me out of the cage. He winced and thought for a moment. "Well, because..."

I waited as he paused and then he continued, "Look, Angel has always gotten the pretty girls. Not that I haven't. but he always managed to rattle them a bit with his puppy-dog look and his story about being cursed. He has a history of hurting them after saving them. Some kind of hero. I say, you don't need him. A beautiful, smart girl as yourself should just forget about him."

My eyes grew big with horror. What was he trying to tell me? That Booth wasn't good enough? Or was he trying to protect me?

He saw the look on my face and then patted my shoulder with an open hand. "I'm only trying to protect you, pet." With that, he left.

Maybe I was looking at it all wrong. Maybe Spike wasn't the hard, egoistic, asshole I thought he was. Maybe Booth isn't the same person I thought he would be after becoming Angel. He might be the one that I have to look out for.


	8. The Possession of Emotions

**A/N: Ahahaha! I read a very funny review that has me laughing as I write this note. It reads: **Are you SERIOUSLY getting BRENNAN together with SPIKE!?!?!?!

**The answer I CAN tell you is, no. It's all part of my evil master plan. Muahaha. Sometimes stubborn people have to be beaten down before a relationship insues.**

**Brennan's Point of View**.............

I followed Spike in back to the main room shortly after only to find numerous young women standing about with all types of weaponry. Booth and Spike were on one side of the room and the women were on the other. A blonde woman, who looked like she was in charge of the group, walked towards the vampire men, holding onto some kind of red ax with wood on the bottom.

"Spike. You're back." She said with a straight look on her face.

"Buffy." Spike acknowlleged. So, **she** was the famous Buffy. Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Spike jerked a thumb at my direction, where I was hiding in a dark corner, and said, "I came and delivered. Just as you asked."

Buffy's blonde hair swung as she turned to look at me. At that point, I felt all eyes on me. All except Booth's. I frowned and sucked in a big breath.

"So, you're Bones." Buffy walked up to me and I stood up straight. She had authority. I could feel it. I nodded.

"And you're Buffy." I said, not even asking.

She turned to Booth, who was staring down at a man with an eyepatch from afar.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Booth's Point Of View**.....................

I felt like a real asshole. She was giving me that "needy" look, like she needed a real, big, "guy hug", and I knew that I couldn't give it to her. I have changed and my view of everything changed. Everytime I get close to someone, someone special, I go off and do something stupid, or the world is ending, and I hurt them.

I don't want that to happen to her. I care about her too much. With all these mixed feelings, I'm getting the impression that I've fallen in love with her. It's still a great confusion, though.

I walked out on her back there to have Spike open the cage for her, but I found that I couldn't look at her. After seeing her, my animal instincts call to me. Another thing about vampires is, we are very sexual, and I would give anything to be with her like that. But she's my partner and friend. I'm not sure we're ready to cross the stupid line yet.

Buffy and her Slayer-ettes came back and I could feel Bones walk out of the basement. I didn't look at her, but I was glaring at Xander, who was glaring back.

He never liked me from the start and he didn't like it that I came back. I think he deserved the third degree from me.

I heard Buffy talk to Bones.

"You know what's going on, don't you?" Buffy asked, still being stern.

"Yes I do. Spike filled me in on the way." Bones answered. It seemed years since I heard her voice. But it was only minutes ago.

"Ah. Then you know that you have something inside you that could end this world." Buffy bluntly added. I coould feel the tension coming off of Bones. I heard her breathing quicken and her heart pace skip a bit. Was she afraid? I mentally slapped myself. Why did I let her get brought into this?

"Inside me as in some kind of 'evil possession'?" Bones clarrified.

"W-we're not certain about 'possession', Dr. Brennan. All we can assure you of is, erm, that you are in great danger if we--we do not pursue this in a cautious way." Giles stuttered away.

Xander broke the glare and said, humorly, "In other words, that are not spoken in a British way: We gotta be careful with you if we don't want to get bitten like he who deserved it--"

"Hey!" Spike perked up, dropping his arms from a tense cross position. "He-who-you- speak-of is standing right here!"

"That's great, guys! Keep up the fighting, 'cause that's definitely not gonna make her think we're insane--" Buffy looked around at the guys.

"No, don't worry about me thinking you're all insane. I already think so." I heard Bones interrupt. I turned around to look at her for the first time and she was walking towards me.

She grabbed me by the arm, which is something I didn't expect, and she looked at me straight in the eye. "I need to speak to you, Booth. Outside. Alone."

She said it loud and clear so that everyone understood. I turned to the familiar faces and I knew that they were just as confused as I was. Except Spike. He just smirked his cocky smirk and whispered loud enough for me to hear in a sing-song way, "A-ngel's in trou-ble."

I couldn't help myself as Bones dragged me out by the arm as I yelled, "Shut up, Spike!"

-------------------------------------------------------

**Brennan's Point Of View**........

Okay. Now he was annoying me. This blonde woman, Bucky, or Buffy, whatever her name is, was telling me all these things in a way Spike didn't tell me. She had this flat tone that made me angry with Booth. Usually when people take that tone with me, his alpha-male tendensies make him stand up for me. But this time, he just stood by and glared at the one-eyed man, who happens to remind me a bit of Hodgins.

I'm tired and I am home sick. I want to go home with Booth and pretend that this never happened, but somehow, I don't think that was possible. So, as the humorous, one-eyed man, the British, old man, Spike, and Buffy were arguing, I decided to make Booth talk to me.

I dragged him outside to confront him.

"What the **hell** is going on, Booth?!" I put my hands on my waist.

Again, he failed to look at me in the eye since I grabbed him and he just combed his hair with his hand. "I don't know, Bones. We haven't gotten anything yet. Didn't Spike try to explain this to you?"

I rolled my eyes. I've been too vague. "No, Booth. I know what's going on with **me**...well, not completely,but I don't know what's going on with **you**. I don't understand you, Booth!"

Again, not looking at me, he shrugs, which annoys me, so I brought his chin to me, just like he always does to me when I'm upset.

"Look at me, Booth. **Look. At. Me.**.....I need you to tell me what's wrong. I'm done playing games."

He finally looked at me and sighed. "I'm a vampire, Bones."

"And?!" I asked rhetorically as a result of my annoyance.

"Bones, you don't know what I've been through. I've killed so many people for different reasons and I've met people, got close to them, and watched as they all died--"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, cut the crap!" I looked back at him and saw his shocked expression, but I didn't care. I could feel all of my emotions get heated again. "You're doing **exactly **what Spike said you would do!"

In an instant, I knew I wasn't supposed to say that. Something was making me say all this. Something bad and I couldn't control it. Booth looked at me. His eyes grew big with rage.

"And you listened to him?!" He almost yelled.

"Yes!" I tried biting my lip, but I couldn't. _Shut up, Temperance. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!_

"Yes? And what else did he say?" Booth took a step back and waited for my answer.

I couldn't keep it in and it just slipped. "You're feeling sorry for yourself! You always have, Booth! And Spike and I aren't the only ones thinking it!"

_Shut up, Brennan! Shut the hell up!! _But I couldn't.

I could see that he was hurting with every word I shot out at him.

"Yeah! Jared seemed to think so! That's why he was right about you being a loser!--" I lost it. That wasn't me talking. I was no longer in control of my voice. I knew that this had to be the "evil" thing that was inside me. It was finally controlling my actions!

"I thought you said that I wasn't--" Booth interrupted but I interrupted back.

"Oh, but you are, Angel. You are!"

---------------------------------------------------------

**Booth's Point Of View**.........................

There. As soon as she said my name, my _vampire _name, I knew that something very wrong was going on.

This whole time she was telling me all of these things, I was telling myself, _She's right. I have been feeling sorry for myself. All those years brooding. Cordelia tried to tell me, but I wouldn't listen._

That whole fricken time it wasn't her....Either that, or I was **hoping **that it wasn't her.

"Angel?...Bones, is it you talking?" I asked.

Her face hardened even more. "Of course, it's me! What would make you--"

"You called me Angel. You don't know who Angel is...Well, you do, but not formally." I stepped closer to her. I had to challenge her again. Just like I did when we found out that we were going to be permanent partners.

I thought that if I stepped up to her, so close to her face, she would step down, and then maybe it wasn't Bones talking. But that's not what happened.

She didn't step down. She took the challenge and didn't even wince.

"I called you Angel, because that's who you are now. A vampire. You aren't Booth anymore. Booth's long gone and you proved it by hiding in the dark, far away from me than you usuall do." She said to me.

No. It couldn't have been her. But it was. She passed my test and now, I felt even more like crap. I had lost her and her trust.

I couldn't take it anymore, so I looked away and stepped down.

She walked away from me and went back inside. That's when I heard a branch snap. I turned around and looked at Illyria.

"I have learned many things and learned how to feel many things while accompaning the Slayers. I think that she is what they would call a 'bitch'." Illyria looked at me with big blue eyes. Her blue hair glistened in the moon light and she still held onto Fred's figure.

I scoffed. I wasn't sure if she was trying to comfort me or lending some information. "How long have you been listening?"

"From the beginning. I could sense a deep evil in her. I was..." She turned away. I cocked an eyebrow, "Concerned?"

Funny how she could never bring herself to say that. She looked back at me and didn't show any signs of acknowledgement. I finally realized something. "Illyria, what else did you sense while she was talking to me?"

She just looked ahead, into the glass doors where all the Potentials and trained Slayers have gone and only the gang stood around Bones.

"Anger. Confusion....Fear. I do not know why...Why?" Her gaze shifted back to me.

I shrugged my shoulders and then turned back to the scene where Bones was and said, "I don't know. I think I might need Lorne's view on this."

**Oh, wow, this is long. And to think I was going to add a bit more, but nooo...My evil plan consists of waaay too many traps...okay, maybe just one, but you gotta admit that this has some serious emotion issues. Alrighty then! Review ppl! **


	9. The Green Reading

**Lorne's Point Of View**.........

Wooh! The whole time I've been here, there has always been some type of commotion, but none can relate to this! I'm an entertainer and somewhat a gossip, which is why all this drama was beginning to interest me.

I couldn't help, but to feel for Dr. Brennan. Like Angel cakes said, it's not fair to bring in an innocent, but something tells me that she's another one of his lemons in his lemon tree, but only different. No. This woman was waaay different. She would be the **sour** lemon of all the lemons. Only because she had something in her.

I sang for some of the Potentials when they arrived from their training. I did occasionally go with them to watch. Maybe get some tips on self defense moves and guide the little ones that were watching, too. We came back and I decided to put the newer kids to bed before they get a piece of all the drama Angel and Buffy were going to cause. To me, it seemed like everyone was against Angel only because he was defending his **sour lemon**.

When I came back downstairs, Angel and Illyria were outside and Brennan was being surrounded by the whole gang: Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Giles, Xander, Faith, and Spike. She seemed unusually tense and...bounded.

Buffy motioned me to come. She turned to Dawn and said, "Dawn, go to Spike's car and get Dr. Brennan's stuff."

"Ha! Careful, niblet. One of the bags is covered in my blood." Spike saw the look on poor Dawnie's face and he rolled his eyes like a big softie. "Oh, nevermind. I'll help you."

Xander put a hand on Brennan's shoulder and said, "Your room is gonna be upstairs to the left, room 203." And he handed her the keys. If my memory serves me right, that used to be sweet Fred's room. I almost weep at the memory.

Willow, in her kind hearted way, smiled and said, "We're sorry for the inconvenience, Dr. Brennan. We just need you to be safe."

"Quite right, yes." Giles agreed. Very British of him as always.

Then Faith steps in and gently slaps her arm. "Check it, if you're getting tired of being cooped up in here, just give me a holler. I could find loads of places for us to go to--"

"Faith. The last thing we need her to do is think that this is all going to be 'cool'." Buffy sighed. "What if she gets triggered in front of all those innocents?"

Once again, the Slayers argued while Brennan stood by. She seemed restrained. Not saying anything. All of her emotions were shown on her face. Her aura was trying to tell me something, but I'm not sure what.

My, everybody was having such a fuss with eachother that I didn't see Angel cakes and Illyria walk in. Angel motioned me to the side to talk to him in Willow's magic storage room, which used to be Wesley's office.

"I need you to do a reading on Bones." Was all Angel said to me.

"What?" It caught me by surprise.

"I...Need...You...To--" He said slowly, something he doesn't do. Usually he just gets to the point. I guess being human got him some humor.

"I know. I know. But...Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah. Lorne, there's something up with her. I was attacked by men in red robes looking for a Telos and I think she has something to do with it. We need to know what's going on. I know Bones. She always looks for proof. So far, you're as close as we can get." Angel looked at me with those hopeful eyes. Not good for me. Now I have to be careful of what to say when I read her.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Brennan's Point Of View**................

After tearing Booth up outside, my body had a mind of it's own and walked me back in. Maybe I was just tired and imagining things. Maybe I **did **mean to say those things. I just thought I was going insane!

Just then, I was surrounded by the people I assumed were part of the important group. They intoduced themselves and and told me reassuring things and people I should know about. The only thing was that I could not respond back. I couldn't even move! So, I just stood there. Watching them argue and then Booth came in with a blue woman, who I assumed was Illyria, walk in. I wanted to scream out his name. To tell him I'm sorry, but I couldn't.

He whispered something to the green...demon, Lorne, and the three walked into a room. Finally, they opened the door and Lorne came out. He walked towards me and said to everyone, "I'm gonna borrow this sweet thing for a moment." I was pretty sure that they weren't listening.

I tried to open my mouth when I entered the room with Booth and the other two in it. Just when I felt that I was being released, something cruel, with the same voice that told me to bite Spike, whispered to me:

_"You tell them that you were being controlled, and I will hurt them..Physically and mentally. In ways you could never imagine. I will use you to kill you and your precious Booth. Is that clear?!"_

I was frightened. I didn't know what to do but subconciously nod to nothing. And then I was released, but I knew better than to say anything to Booth. He just sat far away on a corner and looked away. He thought it was me who told him all those hurtful things. But it wasn't and now I couldn't tell him. I sat down on a chair they gave me.

"Sweetie," Lorne stared at me. His eyes were blood-shot red, but in a beautiful way. He was gentle and reminded me of Angela. "I'm Lorne--"

"I know." I said quietly, getting used to using my own voice.

He nodded and blinked towards Booth. Illyria kept staring at me. I was amazed at how icy her eyes were.

Lorne looked back at me and said, "Brennan, I am going to need you to sing..."

I blinked hard. I didn't want to sing. The last time I sang... Booth. He was shot. He fell. And...I thought he was dead. My mind wasn't functioning the way it usually was. Every time I think of...that event, my mind just...blanks for words.

I shook my head. "I don't want to sing." I said quietly, looking down at my hands.

I glanced at Booth and I saw him staring at me. I could feel my face turn red.

"Honey, I'm gonna need you to sing--" Lorne soothed, but I still shook my head, not bothering to look up.

Then, I felt a cold hand to my chin, bringing it up. My eyes connected with Booth's chocolate ones and I held onto my breath when I realized that he didn't have any. I wanted to tell him everything so badly, but I couldn't...for his sake.

"Bones..." He crouched in front of me. "We...I need you to sing for me, Bones."

"But I can't-- I....What would I sing? What if...something bad happens again?" I asked quietly.

"It won't...Please." He begged me with those eyes, and I knew that I had to do it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lorne's Point Of View**...............

Oh, the tension! There was so much sexual tension that you could cut it with a HUGE knife! And this is exactly why his name is Angel! He could make anyone weak at the knees if he wanted to with those eyes!

I could sense pain in her voice when she said that she didn't want to sing. I have no idea what had happened, but I'm fairly sure that Angel had something to do with it.

Angel moved out of the way and Brennan sat still, looking at me and nodding.

"Okay...I'll sing..." She seemed a bit unsure of herself, but, hey! I'll take what I can get!

"Alright, then! What will it be?" I asked with a big smile on my face, just to make her feel good.

She inhaled deeply and responded, "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun." I saw Angel shift around from the corner of my red eye.

"Okay...The floor's all yours sweet thing." I motioned to her.

She cleared her throat and began:

"I come home in the morning light  
My mother says when you gonna live your life right  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun....."

I could feel my eyes grow big to what I see. Oh no. Oh, **God**, no! I could not believe my cherry eyes!

I saw her above... **Spike**! I could tell that she was totally "digging" him and he didn't seem to mind that she was all up on him! At the time, all I could think of was of Angel. I thought I sense that she was in love with him, but now that I look into her future...I don't know.

I think that I had a horrible look on my face because she stopped singing and everyone was looking at me. She stopped too soon. I couldn't see anything else that she was going to do.

I felt Angel's hand on my shoulder and I shook out of it, not breaking the stare I held onto Brennan's.

"What? Lorne? What is it? What's going on?" Angel asked rather frantically.

"Angel, I need to talk to you....in private." I said, grabbing him to the side.

"Yeah...?" He said as soon as I dragged him somewhere else.

"Angel..." I prepared myself to tell him the awful truth. "I'm not sure she...she's...well, not..._into_ you, exactly..."

"Lorne, cut the crap. What did you see." I saw his jaw tighten. He knew I was going to tell him something bad.

"Her and Spike..." I waggled my eyebrows. His face dropped. "Oooohhhh, yeah."

The look on his face almost killed me. "Sorry, Angel--"

"Are you sure you didn't make a mistake?"

And there it was. I frowned. Why does everyone blame it on me?!

"You know, I didn't have to read her if I didn't--"

I guess he saw his mistake and he took it back. "I'm sorry...What...exactly..did you see...?"

"Well,...you don't really want to know, do you?" I just wanted to spare myself from the fuzzy details. He shook his head, looking down at the floor. He was hurt. I could tell.

**A/N: Aww. That's too mean, but don't blame it on me. Blame it on a certain girl in Texas right now for vacation lol. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!!**


	10. Battle of Jealousy and Betrayal

**Brennan's Point of View**........

After I sang, I could sense that Lorne might have seen what was inside me. I was hoping that he would tell me, but I guess he saw something else...

Oh, if the old me could listen to myself talking! I'm being irrational! How is this even happening?! It's not possible! Demons that could see your future when you sing. Vampires with souls. Vampire Slayers. Witches! What the hell is going on anyways?!

I went upstairs to my room to find all of my luggage placed on the bed. I didn't even get to see Booth one more time. After Lorne took him aside, he just...disappeared.

Then, the voice hit me again like a brick wall.

_"Good. I didn't let that green fruit cake see my master plan...well, part of it anyways."_

I winced. The voice was as horrifying as the last time I heard it.

"Who are you?" I asked. I looked around to see if it wasn't all just in my head.

_"Pathetic human. Always in need of introductions. Very well. I am Telos. I am the End, my darling."_

"What do you want from me?"

_"I need a host that is close to the Champions, so that I can break them apart and I can end this world."_

I had no words anymore. Little by little I could feel this presence overcome me..._controlling me._

_"You won't have to do anything because I will make sure of it."_

I couldn't let it, but before I knew it, I was involuntarily walking towards my luggage.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Spike's Point of View**...............

Midnight and all the kiddies are asleep. I usually spend my free hours of the night outside, taking a puff out of my cigarette and just watch the moon. Not that there was much to do outside.

I took my last puff and went back inside. Quiet. Too bleeding quiet. I would give anything to rip the bloddy hell out of this place while listening to hardcore music screaming at the top of it's stereo speakers. This place was too quiet and too clean.

As a famous poet, I would've loved the peace and quiet. But I can't have none of it now. Nope. None. It just pains me to remember that I was human and I didn't do a sod, but write bloody poetry! I could've went and found Buffy. Possibly even marry her!

But no. I didn't have a bleeding idea what I was before being human. Bloody waste of time!

I walked into the basement, where they kept the cage and training equiptment. I thought about just hitting a few sacks and hitting the sack myself, but I wasn't alone in the room.

"What are you doing here, pet?" I asked, not bothering to turn around to see who it was.

"I...I can't sleep." I glanced at Brennan who was walking downstairs wearing a robe.

My eyes traveled to her legs, milky white and amazingly , hello, hello. No. I can't. Buffy. I love her. Plus, she's the vessel of the end of the world.

And not to mention Peaches. He'll just bitch and weep in a corner like he always does... But I never met him as a human, so there's a slight chance that he's manned up.

"Take a NyQuil." I joked, but she just kept on walking downstairs, almost slow motion on purpose. Her hair wasn't flat anymore. It was curled and messy in some kind of sexy way.

Does she always look like that when she goes to sleep?

"Ran out. I need another bottle of medicine." She finally came to the last step and leaned on the wall. "What are you doing down here?....All alone?"

I cocked my head to the side and chuckled, "Sorry, love, but my heart and soul is devoded to one..."

"Am I that obvious?" She said, not breaking from character of seduction. She slowly opened her robe from the top to show a lacey, black bra as she walked closer to me.

"Woah, woah, woah. Listen, Bird, I'm flattered really, but--" I tried to step back, but I fell into a chair.

"Oh please! Buffy's never going to pick you! You know just as much as I do that you don't have a chance against Angel." My eyes grew big as her hands ran across my chest.

"Hey! Now wait just a min--"

"She always runs to him! She only likes your sex, Spike. Face it. You are never going to find anyone special. You are always going to be a sex slave." Her voice became huskier.

"Who told you--"

"Everybody knows it, Spike. You don't have the best history on women. There was Cecily. She thought you were a disgrace to all men. Drusilla: She thought you were a disgrace of all vampires for making a deal with the Slayer. And now there's Buffy. She knows you're a disgrace. Period. All you're good at is the 'service of transportation'. And I want a 'ride'."

I couldn't believe what she was telling me. I know Buffy loves me. She told me so...but that was only once. And Dru didn't like the fact that I made a deal with her. And Cecily didn't like me at all!

Am I only a dog? Did I bleeding not work for what I have now?!

Brennan sat on my lap and played with my shirt. "I'm sorry, Spike. But it is true.... Ever since you showed me how Booth really is, I want to thank you. In fact, I think I might be falling for you. I want you and when I want something, I take it." She whispered in my ear before chewing on my earlobe.

I slightly pushed her off. "What are you doing? I thought you were into Captain Forehead!"

She shrugged. "I thought I did. But you showed me the way." I gave her an unsure look and and she rolled her eyes. "Think of this as a payback. Angel has always gotten the best of you--"

"No he hasn't! I'm way better than him! There was this one time I beat him to the cup that was going to make us human....but it turned out to be Mountain Dew..."

"See? He probably knew what it was and kept it for himself. Or he just knew. Point is, he got everything. Drusilla and Darla. The first taste of Buffy. Her trust. Her friends' respect....somewhat...A group of friends in LA. A job. Redemption. But it's never enough for him. He always finds a way to get his way with you. I mean, he got you to fight with him at the Battle of Wolfram and Hart..."

I never thought of that. He always seemed to get everything his way!

"And he still became the hero even as a human again." With those last words of hers, I growled. I suddenly wanted the payback. I wanted to hurt him like he always did to me. It's his fault why I became a murderous demon and lost some dignity!

"You want it?" She smiled down to me.

I felt my smirk break out on my face and I nodded. She leaned in and gave me a long, good, kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Booth's POV**..............

Lorne left me alone to figure out what was going on. Bones on Spike. My Bones. Well, technically, she was never mine.

It was midnight and I heard some talking in the basement. I figured that it was Buffy, but I saw her walk downstairs from her room.

"Hey, Angel." She greeted. She smiled softly as the plain pajamas caught my eye.

"Buffy...Is everyone asleep?" I asked.

"Pretty much. Why aren't you getting some rest?" She asked.

I laughed, which caught her off guard. "Honestly, do you still think I brood?"

She chuckled, "Well, yeah. You gone out of brood fuel?"

"Apparently. But I think I'm getting used to this." I said looking around. "So, you ad Spike?"

Buffy looked at me with big eyes. "Geez, anyone stamped 'Random' on your forehead?"

I cocked an eyebrow.

She shrugged her shoulders in her same cute way. "Well...I don't know...It's just that....I haven't seen him for a long time...and..Maybe...Is it too weird for you?"

"Oh, believe me, it is. Buffy, never doubt that I loved you. I still do, but I guess not the same way as I used to..." I explained.

She put her hands up. "I know. Bones, right? Your new squeeze toy?"

"You've been talking to Spike for too long." I pointed at her. "And no...Not yet. Hopefully, if we ever get out of this mess..."

There was a brief silence between us, that's when we heard the talking grow a bit louder, but yet, we still didn't understand it.

"Who's down there?" Buffy asked me.

"I don't know. I was heading down there to check, but you caught me off guard..."

She walked in front of me, I followed, as usual. She always tok the first step.

We heard a woman speaking. I could've sworn that her voice was familiar, but it was different. And as we walked downstairs slowly, that's when I saw it:

Bones ontop of Spike, making-out like no tomorrow. She was sitting on his lap, and, oh, God, he was **touching **her! I clenched my teeth and tightened my fists in anger.

I could hear Buffy gasp slightly beside me and then feel her get angry.

"**You son of a BITCH!**" I didn't realize how angry I was that I launched at Spike, who got up as soon as he saw us. Bones ran upstairs through Buffy and I didn't get to see what happened after that.

All I remember was pounding on Spike. He finally got me good square on the jaw and stood opposite me staring at me with a bloody nose.

"You didn't seem this sod off when I was putting it to Buffy!" He chuckled.

"You lay a hand on her again--" I couldn't control myself anymore.

"You'll what? Angel, it's not like she didn't want it! If you were so busy going off on your own and ignoring her, she wouldn't have gone to me!" I may have gone insane, but his view did seem true. There I was again. Blaming myself.

"Spike, not only did you touch her, but you once again hurt Buffy! She was going on about how you two might become something and you went off and did something stupid--Again! You know, this is typical of you, William!" I growled as I walked upstairs.

I found Buffy and Bones go at it with eachother like a pack of wild dogs in the main center. I even saw some Potentials from upstairs watch Bones in her robe and Buffy in her pajamas.

Bones wasn't herself again. She was steaming and the room became hot like lava. Then her eyes turned dark and she was burning Buffy. But knowing Buffy, she was stubborn enough to keep fighting.

I heard Spike behind me say, "Bloody hell!"

I ran to Bones and tried to pry her off of Buffy and Spike did the same to Buffy. "A little help!" I yelled.

Xander came to Spike's side and Lorne came to mine. Hell, even some potentials came in. It took a dozen each to pry them off of eachother. I was beginning to feel the burn on my arms, so I led them all back to the basement to lock her up in her cage.

We tied her up before anything else happens and I watched her go crazy in it. Growling and snapping at everyone. Everyone made their way back upstairs and I stared at her and said, "I'm sorry, Bones."

After I left I saw Buffy being held back.

"Where is she?! Does she know how much I want to kill her! I'm the slayer! I actually have the licence to do it!"

"Buffy, calm down! She's chained up!" I heard Spike reassure her and then I saw her look deep into his eyes.

She calmed down and they let go of her. "No. Spike, never talk to me." He gave a cold stare and stormed off.

Once again, I watched my grandsire get heartbroken, but I didn't care. I went back to my room. I couldn't stand the sight of anyone at the moment.


	11. The Insanity Behind the Plan

**A/N: Enjoy this, oh, and the ending might scare you and not be suitable for..well, anyone who is not weird.....Just warning you...**

**Booth's POV.....................**

I sat in my room, alone, and looked at my arms. They were burnt and healing at the same time. I sighed as the past events mocked my mind.

_"Angel, it's not like she didn't want it! If you were so busy going off on your own and ignoring her, she wouldn't have gone to me!"_

Spike was right. I have been ignoring her and I have to stop blaming myself and sitting in the dark alone. Everytime I was hitting a rough patch, Bones was there for me. I should be there for her too.

I stood up, determined to see my partner, even though she's locked in a cage or possibly still in her bad stage. I went to her room, got her some clothes, in case she was cold. I was invited in her room once so that made it easier to just walk in.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Spike's POV.....................**

I hurt her...again! If Angel wasn't Angel, I would've taken his words without shame. But he was slightly right. Only **slightly**.

But it's not like she never hurt me! She's hurt me more than Dru has! And that's saying something! Sometimes I want to lock Buffy up in a box with me and we'll deal with everything-- Even if it means we beat eachother up.

We'll bitch at eachother; Fight; Cry; Cuddle; and Bitch some more. Oh, Bullocks! Now that sounds something she and Angel have been through! UGH!

No, no, no! I have to talk to her now. I have to fix it! I can do it! I know that we can be something for sure if I don't screw this up!

I went to Buffy's room and knocked. She wasn't there, so I went to Red's room. She came out, looking beat as ever. Her red hair was all messed up and her pajamas are wrinkled. My guess was that she was tired from the spell she performed on Brennan. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"What do you want, Spike?" She yawned again.

"Willow, I need to talk to Buffy, do you--" I looked over her shoulder and saw Buffy cuddled up in Willow's bed. My eye twitched a bit. Woah. Now that's something I didn't expect.

Willow turned to my direction and turned back to me and frowned. "It's not what you think. She didn't want to be alone tonight. She fell asleep. What do you want from her now? More lame excuses for what you did to her?"

I opened my mouth and closed it. I stared at her and then said, "Can I just...Let me talk to her."

"She's sleeping. Wait until the morning...UNDER THE SUN." She then closed the door, almost hitting my nose. I growled. The hell will I wait until the morning!

I banged on her door five times and this time, Buffy came out, looking pissed and tired.

"Go. Away." She glared at me and almost closed the door, but I stopped it.

"I need to talk to you."

"No. I don't think you need to talk. You just need another pummling! And believe me, I'll do far worst than what Angel did." She clenched her teeth while talking.

"Buffy, I came to say I'm sorry..."

"Oh, now you say you're sorry!" She dropped her arms to her sides in frustration.

I thought about it for a while. "Wait...No! I'm not sorry--"

She stared at me with that look on her face when she wants to say, "Are you serious?!" Instead of going back inside, she closed the door and walked away. I followed her as she powerwalked downstairs.

"You always want an apology! You know what you are? You're an infuriating, selfish, BRAT!" I explained as she stormed off. She finally stopped at the main center of the building where she and Brennan fought.

"I'M infuriating?! You always want what you can't have! And when it's there for the taking, you always screw it up!" She yelled at me.

"Well, if you weren't so bleeding **complicating** I wouldn't screw it up!"

"So, you want to fix things with me and yet you're blaming it all on me?!"

"No..." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Look...I AM sorry that I keep hurting you, but it's not like you don't hurt me!"

"That's different--" She tried to counter, but I wouldn't have any of it.

"You used me, Buffy. Even after I told you I loved you. We weren't technically...**in a relationship**, but I felt that you and I had a connection. That's when I didn't have a soul and that's all that I needed."

"Your point is?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest.

I stopped. In reality, I forgot where I was going with that. "Do I really need a point!? You hurt me more than I do to you!" I tried, but she just sighed and walked towards me.

"I said I loved you. You didn't believe me. You became human. You didn't come for me. You had your chance and I was going to give it to you, but you chose her. If you really love me, you could've said no. But you didn't. You're not any different than when you didn't have a soul and you just proved it."

She passed by me and went back upstairs. I didn't even realize the audience of Potentials we attracted until I watched her get away from me...AGAIN. And I felt like I could take anyone in a fight because I was wanted to be reckless.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Booth's POV...................**

I was walking downstairs when I saw a whole bunch of Potentials crowding around and Buffy running upstairs. And in the center of it all, Spike was standing, alone and frowning. I still wanted to give him another hit, but what good would that do? Sure, myself as Booth wouldn't do that because I have gotten used to keeping my emotions in when Bones dated other men, but as Angel, I felt that she was mine and Spike was taking another love of mine away from me.

I walked towards the basement entrance and I noticed that the Potentials remained in their positions and Spike turned his head to look at me.

I grimaced as he spoke to me. "Came back for another fight?! Good! 'Cause I'm ready for this one!" He put his fists up and got ready to fight.

I stopped and stared at him. The demon inside me told me to fight. **Angel** was telling me to fight. But **Booth** was reminding me of Bones.

I shook my head at my grandchilde. "You're screwed up, Spike. I don't need to show you how much you are. Right now, I just need Bones." And I walked away.

I remember back when I left after chaining up Bones, I heard Giles tell Willow, "Get the paralyzing spell!"

Then, from a distance as I was walking upstairs, I could hear Willow yelling in Latin and Bones screaming and chains clanking and people running towards the commotion. I couldn't bare it, so I ran up to my room. Hiding. Brooding. Like a fool.

I walked in to find Bones, staring into space, sitting on the cold floor and leaning against the bars. I probably shouldn't have gone into the cage, but she was paralyzed. She couldn't move because of the spell Willow put on her to calm her down. Plus, she was chained.

Her white legs were laying on the floor, revealing goosebumps. So, I put her jeans on. I tried hard not to remember that I am dressing her up. Then I put a warm blanket over her and sat beside her. I put an arm over her and put her head on my chest.

I took her hand in my cold, dead ones and caressed it. I wanted so bad to tell her how angry I am, but I couldn't let her know my feelings towards her. Maybe she aready knew just when I was hitting Spike. Or maybe she thought that I was hitting him because he hurt Buffy.

Instead, I caressed her hand and told her that I was going to be there for her.

"I'm sorry, Bones. I know that I've been ignoring you and I know that there's no good excuse for it. I promise that I'll be here for you. I'll find a way to get you out of this. I will."

_I will._

----------------------------------------------------------

**Brennan's POV......................**

The red-headed woman, Willow, put a spell on me after this...._thing_ took over me. I never wanted to do anything that would make anyone get hurt. I thought it was disgusting how it was making me seduce Spike. It was talking to him. Telling him lies and things I would most likely never say. For one, I had no idea what it was talking about! IT. Telos. The horrible thing and voice controlling me.

It was gone now. I don't know how and I don't know when or where to. I think it left after I was paralyzed and sat down on the floor.

Oh, it's so cold! The floor was cold. The room was cold. And the chains were biting away at my skin. I so deseperately needed a blanket or something to cover my half-naked body!

Why won't Booth come? I almost wept. After everything we've been through, he hasn't come and visited and I sat alone in the dark, cold room.

I remembered the last events of the day. I remember seeing Booth, angry. I haven't seen him angrier since he thought I thought he was a loser....does that make sense? Ugh. I need to be back home! Back to the Jeffersonian where everything made sense to me!

I wanted to fight Telos so bad. I was yelling inwardly, only making it angry and _**hotter**_. I finally realized that I was giving it fuel when it was fighting Buffy in the center room. I had to stop it, but I'm so weak. Finally, Booth came and stopped it....along with others.

Right in the middle of thinking of my escape, Booth walks in with clothing and a blanket in his arms.

_Booth! Help me! Booth! Booth! Please, you have to listen to me! Please! Booottthhh!!!!!_

I screamed, but nothing came out. Instead of him running to me, he stared at me. He looked like he was in pain by just looking at me. He then opened the cage door and walked in towards me. I saw him look at my legs and I was subconciously slapping him, but then I saw him take out my pair of jeans and put them on me.

His hands were as cold as the floor and the bars, but they were..._comforting_. Then his hands went up to my waist and I wanted to kiss him, but I still coudn't _**move**_. Then he grabbed a sweatshirt and pulled it down over my head. Amazingly, he wasn't paying attention to my breasts....or at least he was _**trying **_to not look at them. Always the gentleman.

Then he put a blanket over me and wrapped an arm around me. He sat next to me and rubbed circles over my hand. My head fell on his chest and I could smell his cologne. God, it smelled so good! I looked at his burnt arms and wanted to apologize so much!

Then I heard his soothing, deep voice. "I'm sorry, Bones. I know that I've been ignoring you and I know that there's no good excuse for it. I promise that I'll be here for you. I'll find a way to get you out of this. I will."

NOW I wanted to cry. I could feel the tears well up and one silently fell down my cheek. I couldn't really feel it on my cheek, but I could imagine it.

He has finally gotten his senses through!!!! Little by little I could sense Booth coming back to me.

--------------------------------------------------

**Random Red Robed Man's Point Of View........**_(Somewhere in a vacant building in L.A.)_

All of the other fellow Minions, all dressed in red robes stood around, waiting for instructions of Telos, our evil god.

Lately, we have been ordered around by the main Minion, who we call, Sir. He was told that he would be a temporary host when he needed to instruct us.

Alongside Sir, a vampiress watched our moves. We are indeed humans of free will and no memory of past life and she keeps us in line, thinking that we might run off.

She is quite peculiar and...insane. Her beautiful black hair frames her face and her dark clothing and old styled dresses make her seem childish.

Drusilla is her name. She often cowars in her room and plays with dolls or talks to a minion that gets on her nerves before torturing them....for _fun_.

She danced around Sir and when Sir wouldn't move, she'd pout, then growl at him.

"_Grrrr--arrf_! Come dance with me!" She whined.

Sir would just stand and shake his head slowly. She gave him a dirty look and said, "Spike woulda danced with me..." Then she broke into a smile and started petting her cheek and purring. "My Spike would dance with me in the stars...and then we'd hear the screaming of the earth...._Ooohh, the screaming! _How lovely it sang to me!"

She swung her hips and laughed childishly. "And the blood will flow in my lover's lips and in mine! He'd giggle and kiss me-- Oh, the flowers would wither and die...like Grandmummy..." She grew somber and grabbed me out of the way. "We had a party, we did. Daddy was nice to us and gave us lots of presents....then he scarred us...The fire was everywhere." I had no idea what she was talking about, but she started shivering in fear.

"And Grandmummy gave me a brother...baby Connor...Naughty Connor. Had Grandmummy cast back into the fires of the under lands....Daddy wasn't there anymore. Daddy left me again and I was an orphan. I looked for my Spike. Grrrr. _She_ poisened his beautiful mind. My, poor, baby was sick. Sick with love...for a _Slayer_.

I am alone. Where's Grandmummy? In the dark. Where's Daddy? Being mean and not giving us presents. Where's my William?....Oh, my sssssweeet. Lost in between the mind and heart! And where am I?...."

I was fairly sure she meant people were the "presents". Suddenly, she stopped and her eyes grew big. Like someone with bi-polar, she fell in a fit of giggles and swung her head to the sides. "The air whispers to me...._Psst. Psst. Psst._" She looked at us and said, "The kitty-cat is scratching the door, but the doggie barks inside..."

Then, Sir gasped and fell back. When he stood up, we could see his face. His eyes were black and he took a deep breath.

Drusilla bounced up and down on her heals and sang, "Dog-gie bro-ke a va-se!"

Telos finally took over Sir's form and spoke with a raspy, evil voice. We all bowed down and he turned to Drusilla who was looking at him and grinning like a kid on Christmas.

"All in order?" It spoke.

She nodded and grinned. "Can I have my present now, Doggie?"

"All in good time, Drusilla."

She growled. "But I want my bone."

"You'll get her when the portal to the new HellMouth is open."

She began to pout. "Daddy wants my bone. I want it before he takes it."

Annoyed, Telos looked at her and enclosed his hand over her neck, "Drusilla, you want your family back, don't you?...Okay then...Sit down and shut up! I do not need you whining in my ear! I promise I will get you your Darla, Angelus, and Spike back."

Drusilla giggled as he let go. "Bad Doggie. Forgetting I let you out of your cage? Hmm?" She slid her finger over her other finger to give the "shame on you" sign.

Telos tipped her chin with his index finger and smiled crudely. "I'll give you a chew toy. But no Bones. Not yet."

He then grabbed me from the crowd and handed me to her. She inspected me all over and dragged me to my room. I shouted, "No! No!" But no one would listen.

Suddenly, I was facing dolls as she dropped me on her bed. They were all sitting in a row and their mouths were gagged. She picked up a doll and said, "This here is Miss Edith. She was a good little girl, but," She then picked up another doll, "Miss Fiona was not."

Then she started talking to them. "See, Miss Fiona? If you were good like Miss Edith, you could've watched... There will be no tea for you tonight." She turned to me, her face in vamp mode and then gagged me and tied me up on her bed.

She shushed me and caressed my cheek with her black nails. Quickly, she drove her nails into my chest. I screamed, but the gag muffled it. It burned so much and blood was all over the place.

"You have a big heart. I want to hug it and give it to someone who doesn't get to have one." I screamed as I felt her cut through some nerves. She shushed me and said, "Now, now. You shouldn't be selfish. I would be grateful if you donated it to me."

I was starting to feel everything ache. I was in agonizing pain and then I felt her slowly pull my heart out for me to see it. It was still connected to me and I could see it pounding. I could literally feel the tears in my eyes and I prayed to pass out and die already.

I screamed and screamed, but she only giggled. "Oh," She moaned, "Children should never see this. Rated R movies are bad for you, mummy always said." She whispered and then, the next thing I knew, she drove her two nails into my eyes. And then.............--------------

**A/N: O-kay then. This was very gorey, maybe not what Drusilla would be like, but if you liked her, raise up your hands and give me a daisy. Meaning, REVIEW!!! Please. Oh, and in case you didn't notice, the random dude died, that's why I cut it off.**


	12. Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me To Sleep

**Sorry I haven't updated lately. New Years got the best of me and I've been...well, annoyed with chores. So, here's the next chapter and please review and give me your thoughts. Think of me as a therapist...even though some people may think I need one! Tee hee!**

**Booth's POV.......**

I was rubbing circles on Bones's hand when I felt a small drop of water fall on my thumb. I looked down at my hand and frowned. I guess the roof was leaking so I looked up and saw that there was no water stains. Where the hell did it come from? I looked back down at my hand and then at Bones.

There. I saw a tear fall on her cheek. I was startled, but I was careful not to hurt her when I moved and looked at her closely. I crouched in front of her as I let her lean on the cold bars. I tilted her chin and the tear fell on my hand. Her eyes were still looking far away, but her breathing had labored.

"Bones?" I wiped the other tear with my thumb. "Are you....Are you in there....somewhere?"

I slapped myself. Of course she was in there! She's **only** paralyzed, not in a coma! Plus, how could she answer me?! She can't **move**!!!

"Bones, I'm going to go get Willow. Maybe she can reverse the spell. Hold on..." As soon as I got up to go, she inhaled deeply, almost in a panic. I sat back down and studied her. Was she afraid of me leaving her?

---------------------------------

**Brennan's POV.....**

Fear is a foolish emotion. It angers me whenever I feel it. Especially when I cry. I so badly wanted to not cry and let Booth give me "guy hugs" but I needed them. Foolish, foolish woman.

The tear dropped down on his hand and I knew that he would feel it. I was determined to get his attention then and there. I **needed **to tell him what was going on. That he and the others were in trouble.

It seemed that the spell was starting to break as soon as I felt more tears coming. I felt Booth look up. I inwardly laughed. He probably thought it was a leak. Then he got up and crouched in front of me...observing me. I knew that I was breathing hard. I was so excited that he was noticing me that I cried a bit more. I knew that to him, my eyes weren't looking at him, but somehow, I could see him.

He wiped my tear with his thumb as he put his hands on my face. Then he said, "Bones, I'm going to go get Willow. Maybe she can reverse the spell. Hold on..." NO! I couldn't let him waste any time! What would happen if he leaves and Telos comes after me again? I panicked and the only thing that could catch his attention was my labored breathing.

He sat back down and had a worried expression on his face. I felt my eyes gain control, like I could move them a little. And then with great determination, I tried to speak. I tried to move my eyes, but they only moved to his cheek.

I think he saw them because he flinched. Good. I got him right where I need him. Come on, Brennan. Speak....** SPEAK**!

I mumbled, well that was a start. He fidgetted closer to me.

"Bones?" I inhaled while trying to speak and move my lips. Finally, I felt complete control of my eyes and I blinked towards his eyes. His smile was the most beautiful thing I've seen in weeks!

"Mmmf..!" I mumbled his name. I tried moving my lips a bit more as I blinked. "Moof....Ooof....Boof..."

"Are you trying to say my name?...Blink once for yes; Twice for no." He said. I blinked once. He nodded and laughed a bit. "Okay. Bones, is there something wrong?"

I blinked once. "Eh...kaunt...muv...leps." I tried to say 'I can't move lips', but it came out all muffled. "I...kaunt...move...lips.."

"You can't move your lips... Right. 'Cause you're paralyzed." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"HELP!" I screeched through my teeth.

"Right!" He moved his thumb over my lips and massaged them. I saw his eyes staring at them and then he looked into my eyes. I couldn't help, but to feel flattered. He stopped and I could move my lips a bit.

"Booth...Telos. It's coming and it's going to hurt you..That wasn't me back there. It took over me. It wants the Champions. I don't know what that means, but it wants to break them apart so it can end the world..." At the end, my words sounded more and more pronounceable. The whole time, Booth's eyes wouldn't leave mine and he seemed very concerned.

"Telos....I've heard that name before, but I don't--" He said thoughtfully.

"It means **End** in Greek. Help me move my arms." I said as he helped me unwind my arms and fingers. My joints were incredibly stiff!

"Aha! I knew what it meant! I just forgot! It wants us to break apart just to end the world?" He asked.

I tried to move my neck a little for a small nod. "That's why it took over me and made me say all of those things. Booth, it wasn't me. I would never say anything like that to you, you know that-- And I don't even like Spike! I thought he was a good guy, but not in that way!"

I rambled on and the whole time, Booth nodded his head and said, "I know, I know." I finally stopped talking and he helped me up when I felt that my joints were loosening up. Of course it was a lot easier since Willow didn't make the spell to be permanent.

"Come on. We have to tell the others--" He put an arm around my waste and my arm around his shoulder as we walked out of there.

In the center, Spike was walking around in a corner, Lorne was drinking near the phones, and everybody else were asleep. Booth and I walked out and I immediately saw Spike tense up.

"What the sodding hell are you doing?!" He frowned at us.

"Lorne," Booth ignored Spike and sat me down on a sofa, "Go get Buffy and the others. We know what's going on. Hurry."

Lorne nodded and left. Spike got closer to us, but stayed at a reasonable distance. "Angel, what--"

"Telos. Does that mean anything to you?" Booth asked which earned him a shocked look from Spike.

"Well...Wait...isn't that some sort of Big Bad demon? I know I've heard it somewhere...." Spike looked up in thought.

"It wants the you all to get mad at eachother so that it can destroy human society." I spoke. He only glanced at me and then looked at Angel. I guess he was still awkward from the "basement event". "I wasn't the one seducing you, Spike. Telos is the thing inside me that made me do it."

"How do we know it's not Telos talking?" Spike asked.

"Because I know. It's Bones, alright?!" Booth glared at him and then Lorne came with Buffy, Faith, Willow, Xander, Dawn, Giles, Illyria, Lorne, and a very young man.

"What's going...on?" Buffy asked bitterly when she saw me sitting on the couch.

"Yeah? What's going on?! I was in the middle of reading Star Wars: The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader and I was just getting to the part where they suspected Darth Vader of being a droid engineer to carry out the Emperor's will!" The young man whined as he crossed his arms over his chest. He had a mix of brown and blonde hair and he looked like he was barely becoming seventeen.

Everyone, including me, turned to him and Dawn said, "Shut up, Andrew! Nobody told you to come downstairs." And the man dropped his arms in disappointment. "Well, you guys are always having meetings without me and then I'm the last one to know these things! What happens if some evil thing goes after me and tries to kill me and I'm the last one to know?!"

Xander rolled his eyes, "Andrew, that would be the reason why we wouldn't tell you in the first place! Now, shut up!"

They finally fell silent and Buffy asked Booth, "Angel? You said there was something you knew about..._her_."

I glared at her and Booth was quick to answer before I said anything to her. "The name of that thing that takes control of Bones is Telos. Telos told Bones that it wants us to piss eachother off so that it could have us out of the way..."

"Why would it want that?" Willow asked.

"There's always one reason for them: To end the world...Am I right?" Buffy turned to Booth. I could tell that she was having a hard time avoiding Spike and he was standing behind, staring at her. I'm not sure what was going on between them, but I know it had something to do what Telos made me do.

"Yeah. And this whole time, it was controlling her, so it wasn't her who was...umm..._doing_ these things. It's not her fault."

While he was talking, I felt the dark presense again. Oh no. It was back. I need to say something! But when I tried to speak, it had already taken over. I couldn't move. Paralyzed again, yet this thing was making my actions not my own.

_"You fool. You shouldn't have told them anything! Now I'm going to have to hurt them. And for your punishment, your body will be a toy for a very demented vampire."_

It spoke to me with the most bone-chilling voice. No! No! I can't let them get hurt! I can't! I have to do something!

"I'm going to my room." I heard my voice speak to Booth. He nodded and then got my arm.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I felt myself nod and he let go. But as I walked upstairs, I felt his eyes on me.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Spike's POV..................**

Peaches was saying it wasn't Brennan who was kissing me and I felt a bit relieved. Then she said that she was going to her room. The whole time, I was looking at Buffy.

Why wouldn't she look at me? Is she still sore about everything? That's what the bloody demon wanted us to do! Why won't she look at me?!

"Wil, would you make a spell to track this demon Telos?" Buffy turned to Red.

"Sure. But I kinda need something about it..." Red said, a bit unsure of herself.

"Giles, could you help and figure out what this thing is so that Wil could have a feel?" Buffy asked the old man and he nodded.

"Xan, tell the girls what to look out for. Lorne, go with Xander. Faith, I need you to help me secure the perimeter. Andrew, go help Giles and Dawnie search things on this demon. Angel?" She spat out orders like no tomorrow.

"I'll keep an eye on Bones." Angel made his own order. And then he dashed for the stairs. Everybody else were going to where they were supposed to be, but she didn't give me any instructions.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked Buffy when she got her "special" ax.

She turned to me. "I don't care anymore, Spike. Go help Angel look after Dr. Brennan."

"You want me to babysit after what happened?!" I was surprised.

"It wasn't her--"

"Then why are you still being a bleeding bitch?!"

"Because **you** still could've said no!"

"Nooo, and you know I couldn't have! I am, after all, a vampire! Don't you know how randy we are?!" I half yelled.

Faith stopped walking towards the exit and said, "Tell her something nobody knows." Then walked out.

"Whatever, Spike. I don't want to talk about it anymore. That's what Telos wants us to do." And then, like that, she walked away from me.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Booth's POV.....................**

I stared at Bones as she walked upstairs. Something was different. I wasn't sure what.

Buffy was busy giving orders when I told her that I was going to take care of Bones and then I followed her up. I waited until she went into her room to show her that I was there.

She let her door open and I caught her heading for the window. I came in and knocked on the open door.

"Bones. What the hell are you doing?" I frowned as she took her leg out of the open window.

"I'm....just....Well...I can't stand it here, Booth! I'm tired of getting dirty looks! And--" She tried saying, but as soon as she spoke, I knew it wasn't her. I could smell it.

"Telos. Who do you think you're fooling?" I spoke, half growling

She stopped looking at me like Bones would and gave me an evil smirk. "Well, well. You actually are smart!"

"I'm not letting you take over her--"

"Too late for that, don't you think?"

"What are you doing to her? Leave her alone. She shouldn't be the one you--" I took a step closer, but she slapped me across my face.

"Woopsy." She put a manicured hand over her mouth. I felt my jaw, to see if it was broken, but it seemed that my lip was busted. That was **some** slap! "I just needed you to shut up so I can do this..."

I regained my footing and looked at her. The last thing I remember was her fist, as hot as coal, hitting me, knocking me out.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Spike's POV.............**

Babysitting....BAH! I could do way better than that! I could actually be of good use out there with the main Slayers! But no! Buffy has to be a stubborn arse!

I heard something hard fall upstairs, so I headed up. After a while and a few stealthy steps, I didn't hear anything. I was walking towards Brennan's door which was open and I went in. It's a good thing everyone is invited in these rooms!

There was something bad going on. I could sense it. I smelled blood and sure enough when I looked down, there was a drop of blood on the rug. Vampire blood. Angel's.

"Oh bullocks." I said when I looked at the window and saw it wide open.

I ran downstairs and called for Buffy. Finally, she and Faith showed up as did Red, nerdy Andrew, niblet Dawn, and Ripper Giles. Lorne ran to the railing upstairs to see what was going on. Buffy glared at me and asked, "What, Spike?! What do you want this time?!"

"Angel..." I ran so fast, my chest was hurting a bit. "He's gone. So is his bird. I found a drop of his blood in her room and the window and door was wide open."

Buffy's eyes grew big and she turned to Faith and yelled, "Surround the perimeter! Get the other girls! Move people! Move it!"

Everyone hustled and I got a hold of Buffy's arm and whipped her around. "Buffy, there's something big going on... I can feel it. It's like I know what it is, but I...don't know."

She nodded in understanding. "Help me search for them." And then we went on our way into the dark night.

**A/N: So, I kinda rushed this chapter, but at least it's done! And if anyone was wondering, the book Andrew was reading about Darth Vader, it's actually out there. My brother bought it and so I thought it was pretty funny and I wanted to use it. Yes, my brother is a dork.**


	13. Daddy's Awake

**A/n: I am SOOOO SOORRRYYY!!! haha I had Finals at school and I needed time to "study". So, I started this chapter a while back and I didn't get to finish it, so if some things seem a bit out of place, it's probably cuz I forgot what the hell I wrote.**

**Booth's POV.....**

Before I could open my eyes, I heard distant voices and a familiar voice from far away screaming, "Help! Booth!!!"

At the sound of my name, I opened my eyes. Everything was a bit blurry, but I came to face to face with a man in a red robe. His eyes were gouged out, his face held onto a horrifying expression, his heart was ripped out and his blood-stained clothes attracted many flies.

If I were still human, I would've gagged at the sight. I still kinda do want to barf, but being a vampire gave me an advantage.

I noticed that I was chained to the wall and as I looked around the room, there were dolls that were gagged and sitting in neat rows on the bed or on shelves staring down at me all around this room. I felt like deja vu in here and that's when I heard her voice.

"Daddy's awake."

I turned towards the door to see Drusilla waltz in, literally. "You've been alseep too long. I was beginning to worry." She said as she grabbed one of her dolls and cradled it. Miss Edith was her name. I was even disgusted at myself for remembering the name. How long has she had that damn doll?!

"Dru...What are you doing here? Where's Bones?!"

"Hush, Daddy. Doggie might hear you and want you all for himself." She said as she danced.

Then I heard a woman scream out my name. I instantly began to move around and try to break the chains. Dru crouched infront of me with a wide grin on her face.

"The horn toots for the bridge to open, but no one lets the princess in." I wanted to launch at her, but she just giggled when the chains held me back.

"Naughty Daddy. If I didn't want my family back, you would've joined the red man." I turned to where her shiny, black nail polished nail was pointing at. The dead man near her bed.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to play with your food, Dru?" I muttered. I actually couldn't believe that I said that. That would've been something Angelus would say. I frowned.

"You feel it, don't you?" She clapped her hands. "He's coming home. Daddy's coming home!"

"What do you mean you want your family back? Are you bringing Angelus back? Dru?!" I growled.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Mustn't tell. Mustn't tell. Cheaters never learn...." Then she put a hand to her chest. "I can hear Grandmummy! She's singing!"

My eyebrows furrowed. She's going to bring Angelus back and Darla! I know it... Wow, I can't believe that I could actually understand the way she talks!

Then I felt a slight tugging at my chest. I groaned. Oh no. God no! I could already feel the need to bite _someone_. The evil started plaguing my system and then I crouched over in pain. In between Dru's giggling, I heard Bones yelling from the other room.

No! I can't let her see me as Angelus! I would kill her! Then, I felt myslef let go slowly as I heard Bones yell, "Don't let go! Don't change!" and the giggles of a maniac

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Brennan's POV........**

I wasn't quite sure what was going on after Telos took over me completely. It was like I went into a black room. When I came to, I found myself chained in a room full of men in red robes. A few of them were just watching me and others were in a circle, surrounding some type of paperweight. They were chanting something I couldn't comprehend.

Anthropologically speaking, I thought they were worshiping it in some taboo way, but after these past few days, I don't think they were doing it as a culture.

Instantly, I thought of Booth. "Help! Booth!!!"

I turned around and saw a red robed man with black eyes and he was walking towards me.

"Hello, Temperance." It spoke with the same voice Telos had and that's when I knew that I was no longer it's "host".

"Where's Booth?!" I asked in a raspy voice. My throat was hurting and my lips were chapped. I needed water.

"Daddy's sleeping." I looked over Telos's shoulder and saw a young woman with big eyes and black hair standing by a door. Her voice sounded innocent, but she just gave me chills. Daddy? She calls Booth Daddy? How, as Booth would call it, weird.

"What did you do to Booth?!" I glared at Telos.

"Nothing. Just put him to sleep for now. Then again, the real him has been asleep for too long." He turned around and looked at the circle of men chanting in a foreign language.

"What are they doing?!" I worried.

"They're going to bring Angelus back..." Then he turned to me and smiled crudely. "Congradulations, Dr. Brennan. You get to see the real 'Booth'."

I knew that they meant it in an evil way. Then I saw the woman open the door and say, "Daddy's awake."

I started yelling, "Booth!!!" as soon as she entered the room.

"He's not going to be able to hear you after his soul goes into this paperweight." Telos chuckled.

I looked into the sphere and watched it glow. "**Booth**!!!! **Booth**!!! No! No! Don't let go! Don't change!"

-------------------------------------------

**Buffy's POV......**_(Finally for the first time!)_

When I saw the spark in Spike's eye when he told me about something bad was going on, I knew that he was really trying. I just hated it when I kept blaming it on him. I knew that I should've just gone to him and apologized to him, but I couldn't do that.

Being a Slayer meant having a lot of pride....ocassionally that means it's hard to say you were wrong.

Spike and I went outside, searching for my ex-lover and his possibly new main squeeze. I minded at first, but then I realized that it wasn't fair for him to live an eternity without moving on as I have.

Spike was sniffing the air. Listening. Stopping a few steps and kept moving. I stared at him with a huge confused frown on my face.

"Spike! What the hell are you doing?" I dropped my arms to my sides. He stops and looks at me with those beautiful, baby, blues. God, he can look so hot especially right when he tilts his head to the side and gives me that seductive look!

"I'm **searching**....What are **you** doing?" He tilted his head.

"**I'm** searching for Angel and Dr. Brennan. **You're** smelling and stopping like a dog in heat looking for another dog to hump!" I rambled a bit and he just scoffed and looked away.

"I'm smelling for Angel! He's bleeding so I'm sniffing for blood!" His thick English accent revealed his frustration. I wrinkled my nose. Ugh. Vampires and their sniffing!

I looked around as Spike walked about....**sniffing.** _Where are you, Angel? _I thought to myself. The cold air blew while I followed the blonde forward. I felt an evil presense around, I just needed to point the grounds of it.


	14. Sweetest Escape

**A/N: Come on, readers! Gotta give me more love! If not me, do it for the characters!!!**

**Brennan's POV.............**

Nobody was listening to me. They just kept chanting and staring into the glowing paperweight. After a few seconds, I watched in horror as it stopped glowing in a flash. I was hoping that it didn't work. Everything stood still and I looked around the room, looking for things that would help me on my escape.

Telos stood patiently, arms wrapped behind him in a stance that took authority, like a general planning battle. The red robed men remained in their circle and the others watched them. After a few seconds, which felt like long minutes, the door to where the young woman, assuming her name was Drusilla, went into opened and she came out once again. This time, she had a childish grin glued to her face. Her dark eyes skimmed the room and stopped at me.

She cocked her head to the side and sang, "You're in trou-ble!" as she swung her head round.

She took a few steps away from the door and Booth came out, looking a lot more calmer than what I have imagined. He, too, had a grin and his eyes seemed darker to me. I began to get chills when he looked at me. I tried to rip out of the chains that strapped me down, but what would be the use?

"Well, well, well! Dru, you brought me Bones!" He spoke to the woman, still keeping his eyes on me as he walked closer to me. I leaned a bit more on the wall.

"May I get a piece, Daddy?" She purred from behind with the crowd. He never once turned to her, but kept staring into me. I was beginning to be afraid. Booth isn't like this.

"Booth?" I cursed myself for sounding so helpless. His smile widened and he chuckled. I usually loved it when he did that, but this time, his laugh was a lot more deeper and it just echoed in my ears.

"Are you scared?" He laughed and caressed my cheek with his finger. His hand was cold. He suddenly took a hold on my throat, gently. I frowned and furrowed my eyebrows. Don't show your fear. Don't show your fear. That's what it wants. Booth may be gone, but whose to say I can't move on? I mean, that's what other cultures did when their village was burnt down. What makes this any different? I warned myself of getting too attached to him. Now I know why I did.

"You're not Booth." I confirmed angrily.

"OH! And the award for The Most Observant Person in The World goes to.....GASP! Doctor Temperance Brennan! Let's all give a round of applause!" He mocked me with his sarcasm. I still held my glare and he kept his enclosed hand to my throat.

"Sarcasm is phycologically a sign that indicates that one's trying to get other's attention away from them--" There. Logic. That should get my mind off of him.

He gave me _**that **_look. The look when Booth gets flabberghasted. "Wow! Looks like we a got a smart one on our hands! Which is about time, by the way. Angel always did seem to go for the dumb bimbos....But you!....Oh, no...You're different." His voice grew low and his face got closer to mine. A challenge? Wait...No...I stared into his eyes and didn't see the darkness anymore...I saw him soften up!

I'm guessing he saw my recognition and said outloud, "Maybe I should taste you!" Then he put his cheek close to mine. I whispered, "Booth?"

He whispered back, "Play along, Bones."

"NO!" I screamed, trying to act helpless, but I knew from the stupid look he gave me after he looked back at me that I was still a very bad actress.

"No? No, what?" He gave me an amused expresssion. I glared back at him. He's probably making fun of me. Then my eyes flickered to the woman, Drusilla.

She watched us, angry expression. Her eyes burned a hole at us and Booth turned to her. "Dru, what's wrong?"

"Lies..." She said, waltzing towards us. "All lies. They slither like snakes from your mouth. Daddy isn't home. Only an imposter!!" She growled and swung at Booth. He ducked her and pushed her to the side.

My eyes grew big when Telos stepped behind Booth and hit him on the back of the head. How did Drusilla know?

Just when he was going to hit Booth again and Drusilla walked towards me, one of the red robed men flew across the room from the exit. Then a commotion was heard outside.

Spike walked in with Buffy and began fighting every obstical that came through them. Booth took the distraction and knocked Drusilla out when she wasn't watching. He caught her just as she fell. Then he dropped her carefully and unchained me.

"I'm so sorry, Bones!" He yelled over the fighting.

I hugged him tightly. "We better get out of here!" He took my chains and chained Drusilla's hands together. I watched him in question when he carried her out with us.

"Why are you bringing her?!" I asked as we ran out of there.

"Payback. They took you away and now we're taking Dru away. Plus, we can use her for info." He responded.

"I highly doubt she's the type that would speak sanely about _**anything**_!"

"Might as well try, Bones! I'm the only one that really understands her..."

We kept running. The faster we got back to the hotel, the better. Drusilla might wake up at any minute. Behind us, Spike and Buffy fought off the red robed men.

**I gotta admit that this chapter was short, but it was either this or you readers waiting and I doubt that you would want to wait. So, yes, I have bad spelling since I'm using Word Pad, and if you see incorrect grammar or spelling, just ignore it. You know what I mean!!! ;)**


	15. Home Sweet Home

**Booth's POV.........**

We made it back at the hotel. Dru was still knocked out, but we had bigger problems than her. Buffy put Dru in the cage and I sent Bones up to start packing.

As soon as we got to safety, we knew that Telos would come back and put all the Potentials in trouble to get to whatever it was it wanted. So, Buffy suggested that Bones and I take Dru far from here. I got the idea that it was much safer for us back at DC. I could tell Bones missed the squints....and maybe Sweets. I just hate that I'm going to have to give Hodgins the pleasure of knowing that his conspiracies might be true.

Giles said that it was best if Spike went with us since we were taking Dru as hostage. My grand childe, of course, began to make a fuss, but Buffy reasoned with him. I know that this trip is going to be a great pain in the ass.

The three of us and Dru, still unconcience, were about to drive, but Willow thought that "zapping" us over to DC would be faster if we didn't want Dru to overpower us. She also provided us some kind of Chinese magic paper. She stuck it on Dru's forhead, so that when she woke up, she won't move.

We were "zapped" to Bones's apartment. Everything was in order. It was still dark out and I figured that we should find a ficility for Dru in the Jeffersonian. Spike just mumbled sarcasm...annoying me as usual.

"If you don't want to come, I suggest you don't." Bones glared at him when we were driving to the lab.

He sat in the back with Dru, kicking my seat. I gripped the steeringwheel. I thought I was going to break it!

"Stop that!" Bones yelled.

"Stop what? Kicking the seat?" I heard his British accent from the back.

"Yes!"

"Yes? Kick the seat? My pleasure, pet." He started kicking my seat even more.

"Spike! If you don't stop kicking my seat--" I growled, but he just interrupted me.

He sat up and leaned on Bones to look at me. He started shaking his fist and imitating a dad. "_I'll stop this car! Don't make me go back there! I mean it, mister!_"

I clenched my teeth and sighed in relief when I parked in the Jeffersonian parking lot. We hurried through the doors and we found the squints upstairs in the hangout lounge. I carried Dru, since Spike said that the last time he carried her when he knocked her out was when he left Sunnydale the first time and she didn't take too kindly when she woke up.

Hodgins, Ange, Cam, and Sweets all stood up in surprise at the sight of us. Ange came running to Bones.

"Sweetie!" She squeeled with arms out and squeezed her into an embrace. "Where have you been?!"

"Doctor Brennan, the next time you leave, you have to let me know." Cam added with her arms crossed over her chest. Obviously, she wasn't too pleased.

Hodgins and Sweets walked to us slowly. "Dude, who's the chick?" Hodgins pointed at Dru.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you." I sighed. "Cam, is there a place I could cage her in or something."

Cam frowned. "Caged? What is she an animal?"

"You can say that. Look, she's dangerous--"

"Then why don't you turn her in with the police, Agent Booth?" Sweets stood next to Cam. I glared at the kid. Why was he here again?

"She's far different from any regular criminal." Bones helped me out. "She's a vampire." I rolled my eyes and looked back at her. Did she really have to be this blunt?!

"Dude!" Hodgins grinned. Damn. He stared at Dru and then began laughing.

"Shut up, Hodgins. Cam, where can I put her?" I ignored the bearded man.

"Well, there's a barred up place in the basement and ropes. And Doctor Brennan, I am not amused at your little joke--"

"It's not a joke, Cam." I walked past her and headed towards the basement.

The squints followed me, curious I guess about Dru. After I had tied her up to a strong chair and closed the barred door, I felt all eyes on me.

"Booth, you have some explaining to do. The last time I heard of you, you left Brennan worried about you." Ange crossed her arms. "And who's this guy?!" She pointed at Spike.

"Ange, it's okay. I thought he was leaving with Ruby, but I found out that he's a vampire too and there's a demon that is going to destroy the world and he's using Drusilla to do it." Bones rambled, only leaving the gang speachless.

"Vampires? Dr. Brennan, are you sure you're okay? Are you in denial because Agent Booth left and you were afraid of the deep connection--" Sweets started analyzing everything and began to annoy me.

"Oh, this is rich!" Spike chuckled.

"And who are you?" Ange sneered at him.

"Oh...The name's Spike....Your's truly." He then blew her a kiss and put on a smug smile.

Angela just scoffed.

"Booth. We really need to know what's going on." Cam waited.

It probably took more than half an hour of explaining what's going on **now**. I saved them from my past story. Hodgins was too much into my explanation. Cam and Sweets thought I was insane and Ange just sat in a chair and nodded. She probably had nothing to say.

"...and that's why we brought Dru here." I finished.

"...So, you're a vampire....and he is too....and so is she..." Hodgins stared at me with huge eyes.

"Yes." I answered.

"Booth, show them your face." Bones said with enthusism. "His face structure as a vampire is fascinating! It's as if though his skull **forms** into --" She started talking scientific. It was pretty amusing. She had this sparkle in her eyes like when she used to and a huge smile was on her face.

"Bones, I don't think they wanna see--"

"Go ahead, man! Like you said before, we squints do need the cold, hard facts." Hodgins insisted.

I sighed. There was no way of getting out of this. I turned to Spike for help, but who was I kidding?! It's Spike! He just sat there. Looking amused. I gave in. I could instantly feel the bumps form on my brow and my teeth grow.

I heard the gasps of all. Ange looked horrified and took a step back. Cam's eyebrows went up and I could literally feel her blood run. Hodgins's mouth hung open and he froze. Sweets...well...he fainted. Right when he hit the ground everyone stopped staring at me.

"Our little lamb lost his way."

All our attentions turn to Dru, who sat tied to a chair and caged in. She cocked her head to the side and smiled wickedly at me just as my face morphed back to normal.


End file.
